


Strange Confessions

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feelings Realization, IronStrange, Irondad, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Stephen Strange, Romance, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Tony seems to be the only person who doesn't drive him crazy. Stephen actually finds his antics... adorable. For Tony's sake he even works together (sometimes) with the Avengers and talks to them (barely). Minus Steve with his too tight shirts. Steve, who is a little too close to Tony for Stephen's liking.Before Stephen even notices it he has already fallen hard for Tony.(Part 1 of my Strange-Series, which centers around Stephen/Tony and Peter)





	1. Strange Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a family-oriented/couple-oriented story with Tony and Stephen in the centre, and them kind of parenting Peter. I am trying to make it as heart-warming as possible.

  
Stephen closes the door behind him, feeling instantly relieved. He sucks in the air carefully. It smells like... wood, burnt metal, a bit sweaty but not uncomfortably so. He lets out another sigh of relief.  
  
Tony turns to look at him. "Stephen? Why are you here?" he asks, voice sounding surprised.  
  
Stephen can't blame him for his confusion, after all he is visiting Tony in his workshop daily. And this is not the usual place for a sorcerer... or for a guy like Stephen Strange. "It's the best place to relax," he answers honestly.  
  
Tony blinks, eyes shifting from Stephen to the machines to his computer screens. "Here!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you not with the others instead?" Tony asks in interest while grabbing one of his drills.  Stephen only remotely wonders what Tony is building right now. It looks like a new prototype for a suit. "The living room is really comfortable. I even consulted with a feng shui expert concerning it. And all the others hang out there."  
  
"I can't stand the others," Stephen says dryly. "Seriously, it's beyond my understanding how you were able to work with them for years."  
  
Tony grins. "Are you serious? Come on! They are alright."  
  
"First of all there is Thor with his brother complex. And then there is this awkward couple..."  
  
"You mean Nat and Bruce?" Tony grins.  
  
"The plastic guy and his crazy girlfriend."  
  
"Vision?" Tony blinks. "And Wanda?"  
  
"And on top of everything there is this annoying dude with his too tight shirts." Stephen shivers slightly. "Why are they even so tight?"  
  
"Steve. His name is Steve." Tony laughs, so much that his eyes turn into tiny slits, like half-moons, little laugh lines appearing around his eyes and the edge of his lips.  
  
"You have a beautiful laugh," Stephen hears himself say, not able to hide the fond tone in his voice.  
  
Tony looks at him, surprised, curious... interested? A blush suddenly graces his cheeks. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Stephen mumbles. "Just proceed with your work, I won't disturb you, I promise. So... do you mind if I stay?"  
  
"Not at all," Tony chuckles. "But Peter will come later, and I don't want to hear-" He points an accusing finger at Stephen. "-one single mean word about him."  
  
Stephen smiles. "Don't worry. We love Peter."  
  
~~~  
  
The change comes subtle, gradually, and it takes a while for Stephen to notice it. A few days after his conversation with Tony he comes to the workshop and finds a couch a there, a few days later a tiny table next to it and some books, then a kettle and a selection of teas, and after a while medical brochures, historical journals and the latest newspaper make a sudden appearance.  
  
Stephen doesn't comment on it, scared to embarrass Tony and himself by doing so, and ruining their little...personal moments with it.  
  
A few days later he suddenly finds Peter lying on the couch, and a sofa chair next to it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stephen asks while sitting down on the chair. "Don't you have homework?"  
  
"I'm bored," Peter groans.  
  
"Then do your homework," Tony comments before he puts on his face protection and reaches for one of the bigger drills.  
  
"It's a history test, and it's so tiring to study for it." Peter looks at Stephen, eyes wide open. He always looks so innocent that way. Smart kid, knows his tricks well.  
  
"History is very important. General knowledge is too," Stephen answers, voice serious. "If you don't broaden your horizon and knowledge and only focus on the things you are interested in like maths and physics, you will slowly turn into... a one-trick pony." He points at Tony. "Look at him, he is knowledged in all kinds of things and fields, even politics and economics or he wouldn't be as successful as he is and lead and own such a huge enterprise."  
  
Peter blinks, before he sighs dramatically and reaches for his history book. "Fine," he grumbles. "You won. I'll study, but please stop lecturing me."  
  
He indeed does so, two hours later even leaving to look at more information in Tony's library. Tony stops his work and approaches Stephen once Peter left. "Good job," he comments.  
  
Stephen blinks. "Hm?"  
  
"With Peter," Tony grins. "You made him listen."  
  
"Did I?" Stephen shrugs. "Is that something special?"  
  
Tony looks amused. "He doesn't listen to just anyone, you know? Last time Steve told him something and he downright ignored him, same with Thor. Pretended he didn't understand what they meant."  
  
"And they bought it?" Stephen says in disbelief. "The kid is a genius."  
  
"Yeah, but kids always get underestimated. That's why-" Tony tilts his head. "I like the way you handle him."  
  
Stephen nods. "Tea?" he says after a while, mainly to diffuse his own surprise and slight embarrassment by Tony's compliment.  
  
Tony nods and takes the cup Stephen offers him. To his own surprise Stephen doesn't feel grossed out when he sees how Tony adds four spoons full of sugar to it. Weird, he thinks, Tony just doesn’t annoy him.  
  
~~~  
  
"This is how we attack," the tight-shirt jerk aka Captain Perfect Body Steve Rogers says. He puts a hand on Tony's shoulder and Stephen suddenly has to fight the urge to stab him in the eye and put his eyeball as a trophy on his wall. "Will you manage to fly in there in time to start the explosion?" tight-shirt continues.  
  
Tony rolls his eyes. "I can't even believe you are asking."  
  
"Great, Nat will go with Thor to-"  
  
"I will come with you," Stephen interrupts him, not even the least interested in what Steve has to say. He skilfully ignores the others blinking at him in confusion. Only Rhodey seems to understand, because he nods his approval.  
  
"Sorry?" Steve blinks.  
  
"I will go with Tony, obviously!"  
  
"But we would need you to build a magical fence," Steve intervenes carefully.  
  
"Then find another idiot to do that," Stephen argues. "The hell I'm going to let Tony wander into an exploding building alone, especially when he is the one to set off the explosion. What if he can't fly away fast enough?" This has trauma written all over it, again, and he will spare Tony from another one. Especially when it's so easy to avoid.  
  
How can they all forget that Tony is human? Yeah, a genius, gifted human, but he can get hurt... and it seems no one freaking cares.  
  
Steve nods after a while. "I see what you mean. You are right, someone should accompany him." Unbelievable, finally, Stephen has to fight the urge to roll his eyes.  "I can go with him too."  
  
"No way, I don't trust anyone else to protect him," Stephen answers coldly.  
  
Steve narrows his eyes. "Do you mean to say, you don't trust me to be able to protect him!?"  
  
"Oh, no." Stephen shakes his head and looks at him with what he hopes is a cold expression. "I know you _would_ be able to protect him. But I don't trust you to do it!"  
  
He knows he hit home when something flashes in Steve's eyes. "Are you implying I would let Tony die, willingly, walk away from him?"  
  
Stephen doesn't back off, he is not even the tiniest bit afraid of Steve. "This is precisely what I'm saying, not implying."  
  
The look in Steve's eyes is one of anger now. "Just say that again!"  
  
Stephen smiles. "Oh, I will. I said-"  
  
"Hey!" Tony intervenes. Unfortunately. Stephen is sure he could have provoked Steve enough to attack him.  
  
"No, let him finish," Steve comments, voice thick with emotions.  
  
Stephen looks back at Steve, eyebrows furrowed. "I said-"  
  
"Hey," Tony huffs again. "Hello!?"  
  
" _Hello~ It's me. I was wondering if after all these years, you'd like to meet_ ~" Peter sing-songs with a grin.  
  
Tony stares at him for a moment.  
  
"That's a very famous song," Peter complains. "Never heard of Adele?"  
  
Tony rolls his eyes before he turns his attention back to them. "Do I get a say in this too!?"  
  
"No!" Both Stephen and Steve huff in unison.  
  
"How about," Bruce intervenes carefully. "I will join Tony and-" When Stephen looks at him insistently, he sighs. "Forget it."  
  
Vision steps in this time. "Wanda and I can build the barrier too," he says softly. "There is no need to rip our heads off over it. And I agree, Tony definitely needs someone to accompany him, it's saver that way."  
  
Steve looks at Vision for a moment, before his eyes shift back to Stephen. They look at each other for what seems like minutes. Steve looks... more confused now, still angry but not as furious as before, slightly embarrassed even. "Fine," he says quietly. "I'll go with Thor instead."  
  
A few minutes later when they all are about to leave to gather the equipment they need for their mission, Thor shakes his head. "What was that about?" he mumbles.  
  
"I don't know," Sam comments. "But it was certainly interesting."  
  
"Sop the gossip," Natasha intervenes. "And prepare for the mission."  
  
~~~  
  
When Stephen is about to grab his bag, he realizes someone already picked it up for him, handing it to him. It's Rhodey. "Thank you," Stephen says.  
  
"Interesting," Rhodey mumbles.  
  
Stephen blinks. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Steve never gets upset so openly, you know. He hardly shows it, and I never saw him actually snap," Rhodey explains.  
  
"Well," Stephen shrugs. "No one is perfect."  
  
"Certainly that's true," Rhodey grins. And after a while he repeats "Thank you."  
  
"What for?" Stephen asks again.  
  
"Tony is not the type of person who lets a lot of people close to him, he is also not letting himself be protected easily. But you somehow managed to do both. Also..." he pauses.  
  
"Is this the awkward moment you tell me not to hurt your best friend?" Stephen wants to know. He kind of likes Rhodey, he is loyal and smarter than people give him credit for.  
  
"Maybe," Rhodey tilts his head. "Tony got hurt a lot, you know?"  
  
"I know," Stephen says, suddenly feeling his anger bubbling to the surface again. "He comes off as self-confident and snarky. Everyone thinks he can miraculously do everything without any negative effects on his health and mind. Even his friends forget that he has a body and feelings that can get hurt. I hate that they think that way."  
  
Rhodey's eyes widen. "Exactly." He takes a deep breath. "Stephen..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He genuinely cares for Tony," Rhodey explains. "He does, I can vow that he cares, but-"  
  
Stephen doesn't need to ask who he is talking about, he knows. "But?" he asks curiously.  
  
"But you are right when you implied that he already left Tony behind once. He cares for Tony, but he obviously doesn't mean enough to him or he wouldn't have backed off during your argument down there," Rhodey looks at Stephen thoughtfully. "You on the other hand didn't."  
  
"I didn't," Stephen admits quietly.  
  
Rhodey nods. "And that's what's interesting."  
  
~~~  
  
Stephen is about to open a portal for him and Tony when he sees a well-known figure approaching them. He rolls his eyes. "No," he says.  
  
Tony turns his head, eyes catching Peter as well. "No," he agrees.  
  
"But I'm an Avenger too," Peter argues.  
  
"You are fifteen," Tony tries to reason. "You can't join us on every mission."  
  
"You are not coming along Peter," Stephen agrees. "I can't protect you and Tony at the same time!"  
  
"I don't need protection," Peter sulks.  
  
"Yes, you do!" Tony argues, before turning to look at Stephen, frowning. "However, I don't need protection."  
  
"I won't have any of that," Stephen says. "I'm coming along to protect you, like it or not. I don't feel calm knowing you are on a mission on your own. I need to know you safe."  
  
Tony looks at him in surprise, like he isn't sure how to read his words.  
  
"Okay," Peter says all of a sudden, his eyes shifting from Tony to Stephen. "I'll stay at home."  
  
Tony stares at him. "What? You are giving up so easily? Who are you kidding?"  
  
Peter blushes slightly. "Just this time, don't get used to it. You know, I might have a WhatsApp date..." He throws Stephen an insistent glance, making him blink slightly. Like what does this kid even expect him to do now?"  
  
~~~  
   
"What was all of that about?" Tony asks while fixing some wires of the device he prepared.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stephen asks calmly.  
  
"You know what I mean." Tony rolls his eyes. "You and Steve."  
  
Stephen pauses in his tracks. "Concentrate on your work."  
  
Tony snorts. "I'm multi-tasking, you know. So tell me, or I won't do anything here. What's your problem with Steve?"  
  
"He just rubs me the wrong way," Stephen admits.  
  
"I understood that much. But why?" Tony inquires further  
  
"Because he could have had you, and didn't even realize how lucky he was," Stephen huffs. "Here, I said it. Are you happy now!?"  
  
Tony stands up, turning to look at Stephen.  
  
"You said you would concentrate on your work, if I told you." Stephen scolds.  
  
"Stephen," Tony says, voice quivering slightly.  
  
"Fine," Stephen huffs. "You are the only one who doesn't annoy me into oblivion. You keep me sane." He blushes slightly. "Now go back there and finish your work, so we can leave this depressing place."  
  
~~~  
  
They disappear through the portal right after Tony activates the switch. "Did something happen?" Bruce asks in worry when they meet everyone in the tower again. "The explosion took longer than expected."  
  
"Was... or rather is everything alright?" Steve asks in worry.  
  
"I needed to do some technical preparations right there," Tony lies.  
  
"Ah, I understand," Bruce smiles. "Everything else went according to plan too." He turns to look at Steve and Natasha.  
  
"It was less complicated than we anticipated," Natasha comments.  
  
Steve nods. "Hey, Tony...and Stephen, we are grabbing a beer and something to eat nearby, are you coming too?"  
  
Stephen has to hold back a sigh. Unfortunately Steve really seems to be a decent guy. But it doesn't mean he likes him. "I'm sorry, I can't come along."  
  
Tony stays quiet for a while, then he shakes his head. "I'm sorry too, you guys just go and party. I..." He pauses. "Stephen and I still have work left."  
  
Stephen tries not to show his surprise at Tony choosing to stay behind with him.  
  
"Work?" Thor chuckles. "Now?"  
  
"I built something... splints... for his fingers, and I would like to see how they work."  
  
"You did what!?" Stephen asks in disbelief.  
  
"Sorry, was that something I should have told you about before?" Tony asks. To Stephen's shock he sounds worried all of a sudden. "It's just a prototype, works like a muscle starting from the middle of your palm. But I need to check if it's working." He pauses. "You hate the thought, don't you?"  
  
"No, no, not at all," Stephen says immediately. "I'm just... surprised."  
  
"Okay," Natasha intervenes all of a sudden. "You guys stay behind. We'll catch up later. The rest of us will leave now."  
  
"I actually had work left too," Bruce dares to intervene.  
  
Sam nods. "And I wanted to-"  
  
"We all go," Natasha commands. She looks at Steve for a moment. "Come...Steve..."  
  
"Yeah," Rhodey agrees. "Group outing." He pauses before he continues with insistence. "Everyone else is obliged to come along."  
  
Steve nods, throwing Stephen a glance he can't quite read, but he leaves them alone nevertheless, even tugging some of the others along.  
  
"I," Tony pauses. "You don't annoy me either, you know?"  
  
Stephen stays quiet, not sure what to say or how to react. He swears, his heart skips a few beats. Did Tony just really... is this what he think it is? It seems like breathing suddenly is incredibly difficult.  
  
Tony frowns before his eyes widen in shock. "Fuck, Stephen, tell me I just didn't make myself an idiot right now!"  
  
"No, no, you didn't," Stephen hurries to reassure him. "I'm just surprised."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Tony sneers. "Apparently I speak Strange-ish. Because boy, did your confession suck."  
  
"You think so?" Stephen smirks, slowly finding his confidence again. "I think it was good."  
  
"Really? You basically yelled at me," Tony grins.  
  
"I was still annoyed from my encounter with Rogers," Stephen explains, lamely, he has to admit so much.  
  
"And then you told me that I don't annoy you, and that's...that." Tony lets out a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Because honestly I thought it was hopeless, and you would never return my feelings," Stephen tries to explain.  
  
"So, me literally setting up a living room in my workshop wasn't obvious enough?" Tony asks, eyebrows raised.  
  
"You do lots of kind things," Stephen shrugs. "For all of your friends. I saw what you did for Bruce and-" and tight-shirt Captain Body. "-and the others."  
  
Tony looks at him for a moment, and Stephen almost thinks he said something too weird. "You are the first to say something like that. No one ever," Tony pauses, voice hoarse. "Stephen, I don't just let anyone in my workshop when I'm working there. Bruce is only there when we are working on something together. Peter is allowed to come whenever he wants. And you. Don't you get it?"  
   
Stephen smiles warmly. "I do now."  
  
Tony keeps looking at him for a while, his lips tugging into a smile. He waves at Stephen, signalling him to come closer, and Stephen can just chuckles slightly at this. Tony loves his games, he thinks. He grins when he wraps an arm around Tony's waist, pulling him closer. "Just, please," he teases. "Don't flirt with Steve too much."  
  
"What!?" Tony exclaims, trying to pull away. He sighs in obvious frustration when Stephen's arm keeps him in place.  
  
"You are surprisingly easy to tease," Stephen grins. "You are adorable when you are angry."  
  
"Are you for real? Is that some sort of fetish?" Tony furrows his eyebrows.  
  
He assumes, Tony is probably his fetish, but that's a bit too embarrassing to say out loud. "Do you want to find out?"  
  
"Hell, yes," Tony grins, grabbing Stephen by his collar and pulling him into a - very unexpected - kiss.  
  
When he lets go, Stephen needs a moment to gather his senses. Tony chuckles while he leads him towards his workshop. "You know," Tony smirks. "You are surprisingly easy to tease too." He turns to look at Stephen. "Stephen," he continues, voice soft now. "I like how you understand me without me explaining myself. No one normally...gets me. But you do."  
  
Okay, that's it.  
  
That's obviously the end of him.  Tony is the end of him.  
  
"May I?" Stephen asks.  
  
"May you what?"  
  
"Touch you."  
  
Tony raises his eyebrows. "What...here?"  
  
Stephen reaches out his hand, his fingers brushing Tony's bangs aside before he moves his fingers down to his cheek, his neck, and back up again. Tony tilts his head slightly to rest it in Stephen's palm once he cups his cheek. Stephen brushes his thumb over Tony's lips, halting and pushing past his lips and teeth.  
  
Tony opens up for him, lips opened slightly for Stephen to kiss him. That's all the invitation Stephen needs. He wraps an arm around Tony's waist, pulling him closer, before he bends forward and kisses him hungrily, his tongue pushing past Tony's lips. He feels Tony kissing him back passionately, Tony's fingers suddenly brushing through his hair and a hand holding on to his back. Something in his stomach and chest tugs at him, like he is sitting in a rollercoaster.  
  
It's been forever that he felt this way.  
  
"Oh," he hears Peter's voice from behind all of a sudden. He sounds annoyingly joyful. "Am I disrupting something?"  
  
Stephen isn't sure if he is supposed to laugh now or be mad at Peter. He goes for something in between by both grunting and chuckling. When Peter gives him the thumbs up, he wonders when the heck Peter actually turned into a partner in crime.  
  
"I've been thinking about something," Tony interrupts his trail of thoughts all of a sudden. "You know, it's really crowded here in the tower, and I know you don't like it."  
  
"And?" Stephen asks curiously.  
  
"How about we move to my other residence? After my parents' death I also inherited a villa, here, but in a quieter neighbourhood." He pauses. "I'm talking about the three of us."  
  
Stephen and Peter exchange a surprised look. "I thought you sold all the houses you inherited from your father?"  
  
"It's been my mother's," Tony admits quietly. "Her favourite. I couldn't give it away. It even has a workshop there. It's my...backup you know. No one knows it even exists."  
  
"And the Avengers?" Peter asks curiously. "I mean work and missions?"  
  
"Well, for work and missions we'd need to go to the tower, but it's only half an hour ride. It's true I have work there almost daily, but I don't need to sleep there. I wouldn't mind spending my free time somewhere else."  
  
"Would you show me some stuff there?" Peter asks, obviously trying not to sound too eager. "You know, how you work on the suits and all the gadgets and... can you train with me there?"  
  
"That's part of the plan," Tony chuckles.  
  
Stephen smiles. "Well, you know what I think about crowded places. I'm in!"  
  
Peter nods vigorously. "More privacy, more room for training and spending time with you guys." He punches the air with his fist. "I'm in."  
  
Stephen stares at him for a moment. "You and your antics," he mumbles, trying to sound annoyed while actually he is rather amused. 

  
Moving in with Tony and Peter sounds just about right.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave the important note that I love Steve (and if it's for me he can wear as many tight shirts as he wants. Actually, they all can. The more tight shirts, the better!). But don't tell Stephen, please! XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this start of my first IronStrange series. Actually it's not really a multi-chapter, but I will write multiple parts for this, and they will be loosely connected. 
> 
> My love for this pair grows daily. I think Stephen and Tony could understand each other in way no one else can. 
> 
> Also, I think if Stephen worked together with the Avengers, he would constantly roll his eyes. But maybe that's just me *LOL*  
> And yes, Natasha and Peter were trying to help... weren't they subtle about it? XD
> 
> -
> 
> As always I would love to hear your opinion on this! Comments and feedback are appreciated ♥


	2. Strange Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen, Peter and Tony settle in. Tony is happy, yet he is haunted by nightmares. Meanwhile things between Stephen and Steve are still off. Steve wonders why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you convinced me to turn this into an actual multi-chapter :-) I have to admit, I have a bit too much fun writing these two together <3

  
If Tony even only for a split second was concerned if it was the right decision to take Peter and Stephen and move with them away from the tower and into his villa... his doubts all get chased away the next morning. It's the morning after they finally moved all their stuff to their new place. Peter chose a huge room in the attic floor.  
  
"Where do you want to sleep?" Tony asked Stephen nervously yesterday evening.  
  
The answer came promptly. "Where you sleep." A pause. "Or do you prefer to sleep alone?"  
  
No, Tony does not prefer to sleep alone. Or rather, he does, but not when it's Stephen. He feels calm and good when Stephen is around. And he has the feeling that Stephen will work just perfectly as a pillow.  
  
Peter fell asleep on the sofa and neither Stephen nor Tony were able to wake him up and make him go and sleep in his room. The cloak however draped itself over Peter, keeping him warm. And that's when Tony knew.  
  
It will work out just fine.  
  
~~~  
  
Stephen makes porridge for Tony... and Wong. "You were not invited," he complains towards Wong.  
  
"Oh, first you need my help to get together with Mr. Iron-"  
  
"Iron Man," Tony interrupts him. "No Mr. needed."  
  
"Iron Man," Wong repeats. "And now I'm not good enough anymore? What about the days and nights we spent together in loneliness? Everything is forgotten!"  
  
"You two were a couple?" Tony asks with a frown.  
  
"What!?" Stephen exclaims.  
  
"With Stephen!?" Wong grimaces. "What gave you the idea?"  
  
"Hey," Stephen huffs. "What's wrong with being with me?"  
  
"You are high maintenance, Stephen. And you have a short temper, which you admittedly hide pretty well. And you drink your tea with milk! You can never admit a mistake and-"  
  
"Wong," Stephen's voice is dangerously soft. "If you want to continue being my friend, shut up."  
  
"Oh," Wong looks at Tony. "Right, I forgot."  
  
"No, it's okay," Tony grins. "I'm taking notes meanwhile."  
  
"You two are never allowed to spend time with each other without my supervision," Stephen just states.  
  
"And he is bossy," Wong whispers towards Tony. "And kind of controlling."  
  
"Hm," Tony grins. "That's the side of him I find kind of hot when played at the right moment~"  
  
Wong coughs violently, grimacing again, while Stephen smirks slightly.  
  
"Do whatever you want, just spare me the gross mushy talk," Wong shivers. "Or set me up with Beyonce, then you can be mushy all you want."  
  
"Beyonce?" Tony blinks. "You are a fan?"  
  
"She is the best, she is such a queen!"  
  
"There is just one queen out there," Tony argues. "And that's Rihanna!"  
  
"Excuse me!?" Wong narrows his eyes. "Rihanna? Beyonce was already a queen when your Rihanna wasn't even a princess yet!"  
  
"Oh, oh," Tony raises his eyebrows. "Someone has problems admitting defeat? Same as his self-proclaimed queen?  
  
"I tell you what," Wong frowns. "Beyonce is-"  
  
"Beyonce and Rihanna?" Peter's voice comes from behind. "Seriously?" He laughs. "You two are so yesterday. There is just one queen today, and that's Lady Gaga."  
  
"Lady...Gaga..." Wong sounds like he is about to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Go to school, Peter," Tony says with a sigh. "You are running late."  
  
~~~  
  
"So how is life?" Bruce asks in his typical Bruce-way, which makes it clear he wants to be considerate but he kind of misses the point and asks the obvious without asking it. Tony loves him for it.  
  
"Living with Stephen works surprisingly well," he answers honestly.  
  
"Oh, no, I didn't want to pry," Bruce stutters. He pauses, curiosity flashing in his eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, he is great," Tony smiles. "And he can cook!"  
  
"He can cook?"  
  
"He can cook~" Tony says with a grin, pride swinging in his voice. He notices too late that they are not alone anymore. Natasha and Steve join them.  
  
"Who can cook?" Natasha asks curiously.  
  
"Well... we were discussing which one of the Avengers is good in the kitchen... and who is hopeless," Bruce says to Tony's surprise. He is the worst liar in universe normally, but this here...came out alright.  
  
"So, who do you think sucks?" Natasha asks curiously.  
  
"Wanda," Bruce muses.  
  
"Clint," Tony adds.  
  
"Yeah," Steve chuckles. "He is really bad. Sam too. They even burnt popcorn in the microwave once."  
  
Tony grins. "You are kidding?"  
  
"No, they almost set the apartment to fire," Steve laughs slightly.  
  
"Who else?" Natasha wants to know.  
  
Bruce winks at Natasha. "You?"  
  
Her lips tug into a smile, and she rests one of her hands on his shoulder. "That's why I have you."  
  
"To cook for you?" he chuckles.  
  
"It's one of your charming points," she agrees.  
  
"So I have more charming points?" he asks with a smile.  
  
She winks slightly, but doesn't answer. Tony smiles while he watches them. Bruce didn't have it easy in life, he still doesn't, out of obvious reasons, but Natasha is good for him. And he is good for Natasha.  
  
~~~  
  
"Thank you man," Tony says honestly when they are alone again. "You kind of saved me in there."  
  
"I... I know it's difficult, Tony." Bruce pauses. "You and Steve, did you ever..." He pauses.  
  
"Have sex?"  
  
"No, I know you had," Bruce says dryly. "I mean... talk?"  
  
"I honestly feel it's better if we don't," Tony admits.  
  
"But you love Steve," Bruce urges softly. "Maybe not love love anymore... but he was so important in your life."  
  
Tony eyes him thoughtfully. "What do you actually wanna say, Bruce?"  
  
Bruce sighs. "Don't you feel sad to let a friend go... just like that? I mean, I know you didn't end things on good terms, and you were hurt, and you clashed big time two years ago, but still..."  
  
To his own surprise Tony feels something tug painfully in his chest. It hurts more than he ever thought it would. It always hurts when he thinks of Steve. But it's not because it's Steve and he still has feelings for him, because he has not... he doesn't love Steve anymore. He feels sad because he lost such an important friend.  
  
He did love him once though, and he never told anyone about it, except for Bruce and Rhodey. Bruce found out by accident because Tony slipped once, and they only talked about it once. Bruce had to swear to never even mention it again. And Rhodey just knew, and Tony didn't want to lie to him once he asked him about it. But he is relieved now that he has made everyone else believe there was never love involved, just affection and mutual attraction, it was just an affair, blah blah, because Tony always knew Steve never returned his feelings. He knew it back then when he still secretly loved him, and he knows it now. And now that they aren't fucking each other anymore, after they had their huge fallout, and with Tony being in an actual relationship... he at least spared them all the embarrassment of having friends and partners involved in their mess too.  
  
He blushes at his own thoughts. It strikes him all of a sudden. He is in a relationship. Tony Stark has a boyfriend, a partner, he goes home to someone he loves and who returns his feelings. He can write cheesy text messages and call Stephen in the middle of the night when they have work and can't see each other just to hear his voice. _I miss you. I called you to hear your voice_. He can say that now. It's the first time in his life that he reached this point in a relationship. He feels close to bursting into tears at that thought, that's how happy it makes him.  
  
"Tony?" Bruce' voice pulls him out of his thoughts again. "I'm sorry, Tony, I shouldn't have said that. I went too far. Back then you told me to never talk about your feelings for Steve. It's not my business, I know. Sorry man."  
  
"No, no, it's okay. I was just lost in my thoughts," Tony reassures him. He pauses. "You know, Bruce, sometimes we need to let go," he says quietly. "It's the only way we can move on."  
  
"Move on... as with Stephen?"  
  
"I love Stephen," Tony admits. "Maybe it's not the same kind of love I felt for Steve. It's not as destructive and not as overwhelming, instead it feels more real and comforting." He can go home and have Stephen hug him after a bad day, and soothe the pain. And he can hug Stephen when he feels he needs it. "Yet it's not less passionate or less strong." He pauses. "And it's not one-sided."  
  
"I want you to be happy," Bruce states. "Steve is my friend too, but I want you to be happy, Tony. And if Stephen makes you happy, I'll accept that and never talk about Steve to you again."  
  
Tony smiles fondly, his chest swelling with feelings for this wonderful man who he fell in love with. "He really does make me happy."  
  
~~~  
  
Everything goes well, which is why Tony doesn't know... why it happens again and what triggered it. He doesn't want to be like this, not in front of Stephen. He doesn't want to be broken.  
  
He doesn't know why it's now out of all. Why not in a year...why does it happen at all?  
  
It's just that one morning he stands up, looks out of the window, and his chest feels so freaking tight. It's more like a foreboding feeling than the real thing, but it starts getting worse soon. The tight feeling accompanies him through the day, nightmares occur, he sees Stephen dying, and Peter, and everyone else, he wakes up covered in sweat and hopes that Stephen hasn't noticed.    
  
He doesn't know how to explain it. Heck, he doesn't even understand it himself - how should he ever explain it to someone else?  
  
Still caught up in his daze after another haunting nightmare which seemed too real to be a dream, he finds himself in the kitchen. His head his throbbing, eyes burning with unshed tears.  
  
He hits his head against the shelf first, and then his shoulder, and drops the first glass he wants to take from the cupboard. But he needs water, he is so thirsty, so thirsty. He feels like his throat is burning and dry, and if he can't drink anything now, he will probably die right on the spot.  
  
"Tony?"  
  
Tony stumbles over the chair behind him, and if it weren't for Stephen's arms, he would have dropped right to the floor.  
  
"It's okay, Tony," Stephen's voice is calm. He leads him to a chair.  
  
"Water," Tony rasps out.  
  
"Yes," Stephen touches his forehead softly, and through his dazed clouded Tony can see how he moves around the broken glass and gets a new one, fills it with water and returns to Tony in a few seconds.  
  
He helps him take the first few sips until Tony's body stops shaking. It's only then that it hits Tony that the one thing he wanted to prevent is happening right now. Stephen just saw him like this, he is cleaning up his mess... literally, as in he is removing the shards from the floor. Tony wishes he could just disappear now.  "I'm sorry for waking you up," Tony stutters. "A bad dream, guess I felt a bit sick, and..." His voice trails off.  
  
Stephen takes a towel and holds it under water for a few seconds, before he returns to Tony again. "Look at me," he says while he catches Tony's chin between his fingers and tilts his head up a bit. "You hit your head."  
  
"Sometimes I'm a bit clumsy," Tony stutters.  
  
Stephen presses a soft kiss against the other side of his forehead, before he presses the cold towel against the spot Tony hit against the shelf before.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you up," Tony repeats, feeling miserable.  
  
"Don't apologize," Stephen says fondly. "It's nothing."  
  
"I'm alright though. Just a bad day. Probably a migraine," Tony rambles, not ready to give in to the warmth engulfing him now. He doesn't want Stephen to know just how messed up he is. He will... just leave once he finds out.  
  
Stephen looks at him for a moment. "You really thought I wouldn't notice?" There is no accusation in Stephen's voice, okay maybe a hint of reproach, but no anger, he just sounds...worried.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tony stutters.  
  
"Really? Tony?" Stephen sighs. "I know the signs when I see them. There is nothing wrong or embarrassing about it."  
  
"No," Tony huffs in defense, panic rising in him. "It's nothing."  
  
"Tony..." Stephen sighs again, deeper now. "It's okay."  
  
"No, it's not! What do you know about that!?" Tony lashes out. He doesn't even know why he takes it out on Stephen now. It's not his fault. Tony just wanted to keep the facade for a tiny bit longer.  
  
"Yeah, what would I know about close to death experiences and decisions, about being stuck between here and there in my dreams, while no one hears me scream?" Stephen's voice is even. If he is hurt, he hides it well.  
  
Tony's face heats up in embarrassment and guilt. "I'm so sorry, Stephen," he blurts out. "Of course you know. I didn't mean to say you don't. I just, it's so... I'm okay, I'm okay, I swear, I'm okay."  
  
Stephen pulls another chair to Tony's side, sitting down there and pulling Tony into a hug. "There is no need," he mumbles into Tony's hair. "To pretend you are alright, when you are not. You don't need to hide and pretend. Not in front of me. You never need to pretend in front of me."  
  
"You weren't supposed to see me like this," Tony mumbles sadly.  
  
"You have no idea how I was when I was at my worst," Stephen continues, voice calm and soothing. "The demons haunting you are the same haunting me. They are just haunting me in a different way."  
  
"What kind of demons are haunting you?" Tony wants to know.  
  
"Dormammu and the many times he killed me when I caught the both of us in a time loop. The accident - the lights - the window of my car that broke - my breaking bones. Sometimes I still hear it. My hands which never stop shivering. Dissolving into fine dust and being caught in a parallel dimension. Betraying you."  
  
"What?" Tony blinks in confusion. "What do you mean by betraying me?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you that the only way to defeat Thanos meant that you would see Peter die." Stephen's voice quivers slightly. "I'm so sorry, Tony. It's all my fault. I'm not sure if you will ever forgive me for it, but I hope one day you will."  
  
Tony takes Stephen's face between his hands, his own fears suddenly feeling less important to him. "You didn't do anything wrong, Stephen. There is nothing to forgive you for. Without you I would have lost everything."  
  
"Still-"  
  
"I'm here, Stephen." Tony moves from his chair and settles on Stephen's lap. "Do you really think I would be willingly with you, when I held a grudge against you? Not even once I blamed you for anything. Not even one second. Actually you are my personal protection shield, you protect me from everyone and everything, even from myself. I have never felt safer before."  
  
"Is that true?" Stephen asks, rubbing a hand over Tony's back.  
  
Tony rests his head against Stephen's neck and nods.  
  
"Now it's you comforting me," Stephen chuckles. "It should be the other way round."  
  
"It goes both ways," Tony argues.  
  
"It does," Stephen's voice sounds soft and warm. "Tony, be honest with me: Did you have a panic attack?"  
  
"No," Tony answers honestly. "But I was close to it."  
  
"Next time you will tell me," Stephen says. "Please." There is no room for discussion, Tony knows it. He also knows that it wasn't necessary for Stephen to add a please to it, but he appreciates that he did it. "And now," Stephen continues. "Let's go back to our room and let me patch you up a bit."  
  
"I'm okay," Tony says, again.  
  
"Yeah, you said that before, and I didn't believe it the first time. How come you think I would believe it now?" Stephen raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Fine," Tony sighs. "You won."  
  
Stephen opens his mouth, like he wants to say something, but then he closes it again and stays quiet. Instead he takes Tony's hand into his and leads him back to their room, making him sit down on the comfortable sofa Tony bought for them. Then he disappears again and returns with some ice and some lotion. "It's not necessary," Tony mumbles.  
  
"Would you please let me tend to you?" Stephen asks with a frown. "I mean, you are always an attractive man, Tony, and nothing can destroy your attractiveness, but I would like to protect your beautiful face. Now."  
  
"It's weird," Tony hears himself say.  
  
"What's weird?"  
  
"That you can say something so sweet, but sound like you are scolding me."  
  
"That's because I am. Yet I also mean the compliments." Stephen shrugs. "So will you now please allow me to make you look all hot and perfect again?"  
  
Tony smiles slightly. "Fine," he says. How can he say no to Stephen and the way he looks at him like he is actually precious?  
  
Stephen takes his time, massaging lotion onto his bruise on his forehead and shoulder When he has finished and wraps the ice into a towel and presses it against Tony's forehead, he is actually truly feeling okay again. "Are you not going to ask?" Tony asks quietly. "I mean, why I freaked out?"  
  
"You will tell me one day when you feel ready," Stephen answers like it's the most normal thing to say, the most normal way to react. "You don't need to talk about it when you aren't ready yet. I will never force you. But don't hide it from me when you feel bad."  
  
"Alright," Tony answers, voice hoarse and thick with emotions. "I promise."  
  
"So, think we can catch some sleep?" Stephen asks with a smile.  
  
Tony sighs. "Not sure, Stephen. The last nights were not so... successful."  
  
"I'll help you with it."  
  
For a split second Tony wonders what Stephen meant with that. Does he want to tire him out? And is he ready to actually sleep with Stephen... when he is like that? They have kissed and touched and made out, but not have sex yet... he actually wanted it to be less desperate and more erotic and romantic.  
  
But then, he wants Stephen.  
  
Gladly though Stephen meant something entirely different. He lies down next to Tony in their bed. "I was so full of  myself in the past that I never paid attention to the psychological approaches my colleagues did, but I did catch some things in a class I once attended. Are you ready?"  
  
Tony nods.  
  
"Close your eyes." Stephen's voice is soft now. Calm. Even. Gentle. "In front of you, you see a whiteboard, it's empty. There is nothing alse around you... Walk to it. There is a pen..." He pauses. "Take the pen into your hands, feel it between your fingers. And now," His hand brushes over Tony's arm soothingly. "Write down the first negative thought approaching you, one of those that won't let you rest. The dark and gloomy one. Do you have one of these thoughts in front of you?"  
  
Tony nods tentatively, following Stephen's instructions, but it's difficult.  
  
"Let it happen," Stephen whispers softly. "Let the thought happen, allow it to appear, don't fight it. Don't fight it, Tony."  
  
In his mind Tony sees himself in front of the whiteboard. He takes the pen, writes down the first thought that came to his mind, the one that haunted him all day. _Peter died_.  
  
"And now..." Stephen's voice is like a soft breeze. It's almost surreal. "Look to your right, there is a small table... and a sponge. Take the sponge..."  
  
Tony does what he told him to.  
  
"And wipe the thought you have just written down away. Erase it. Erase every single letter, watch how it disappears again." He pauses, giving Tony time to follow his instruction. "And now take the pen again."  
  
Tony takes the pen.  
  
"And allow the next thought to happen..."  
  
~~~  
  
"I have the best man in the universe," Tony grins. "Literally. I flew through space and found no one better than you."  
  
Stephen rolls his eyes. "Way to be dramatic."  
  
"Hey, I slept semi-well, just thanks to you," Tony chuckles. "Don't ruin it." He pokes Stephen's side. "In reality you are just embarrassed, aren't you? You are not used to someone praising you and being all mushy around you. Actually, you are just a huge marshmallow inside~"  
  
"Oh oh oh-" Stephen grabs his wrists, pulling him closer. He looks dead-serious all of a sudden. "You know what I'm going to do with cheeky misbehaving kids?"  
  
Tony raises his eyebrows. He smirks. "What? I really want to know now..."  
  
Stephen chuckles, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and-  
  
"WAH!" Thor's voice comes from nowhere all of a sudden, making Tony and Stephen draw apart in shock. Thor covers his eyes and laughs. "Are you two naked? Please tell me you are not~"  
  
Stephen rolls his eyes. "Go back to primary school."  
  
"You go back to your room!" Thor retorts with a grin, while he elbows Steve. "Did you see that?"  
  
"Actually there wasn't much to see... yet," Steve says casually. "You are overreacting."  
  
"There was a lot to see," Thor hums. "A lot." He winks at Stephen. "You held him in your arms. Never seen that before."  
  
"Okay," Tony interrupts them, feeling how his ears heat up in embarrassment. "How about we go back to work?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure the both of you want to go back to work~"  
  
"Thor," Natasha interrupts him with a grin. "I think Stephen is so close to opening a portal and kicking you out in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Worth it," Thor chuckles, but eventually drops the teasing.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Steve asks them instead, smiling slightly. "Did you settle in already?" He hands Tony a cup of coffee.  
  
Tony nods. "Yes, we settled in perfectly fine."  
  
"What's that in your face?" Steve asks in surprise. "There, around your temples."  
  
The spot he hit against the shelves yesterday. Stephen was able to prevent the worst, but he couldn't stop a hint of a bruise from appearing. "Nothing major. I just ran against a shelf. Literally."  
  
"Oh, I see," Steve says, sounding a bit concerned. "Just be careful, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Steve turns to Stephen. "Sorry I wasn't sure if you prefer-" He points at Tony's cup. It's obvious that he tries to be friendly to Stephen and actually settle their weird dispute. "-coffee or tea?"  
  
"I don't mind either," Stephen answers shortly.  
  
"Stephen likes black coffee," Tony says with a bright smile. "Or green tea."  
  
"Oh, Nat bought fresh green tea. I can make you some?" Steve offers.  
  
"No," Stephen answers promptly. When Tony throws him a glance, he clears his voice and adds a "Thank you."  
  
It could be more convincing, Tony thinks, but better than nothing at all. Steve probably thinks the same, because he almost seems a tiny bit relieved.  
  
Stephen squeezes Tony's arm. "I'm getting me a sandwich. Do you want one too?"  
  
Tony smiles. "Yes, please."  
  
His heart skips a beat when Stephen returns the smile before he leaves for the kitchen.  
  
"You know," Steve sounds wary. "I don't want to be...like... don't make fun of me now... but...  I have the feeling Strange doesn't like me."  
  
Natasha stays quiet. She and Tony exchange a quick glance. "You are just imagining things," Natasha finally mumbles.  
  
"No, he doesn't," Thor intervenes, blinking when both Natasha and Tony stare at him. "What?"  
  
"It's kind of..." Steve pauses. "From the first moment on we met, I got the feeling that he has major issues with me."  
  
"You don't say," Thor grunts. "Strange looks at you like you are his personal archenemy."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Could be many reasons," Thor muses. "After all you two idiots-" He looks at Tony and Steve "-fought each other and didn't talk to each other for two years. Maybe he feels angry in Tony's place."  
  
Tony tilts his head. "No, that's not it." Not really.  
  
"Then what is it?" Steve asks, his voice close to desperate. "Please, Tony, tell me. If I know, I'll be able to do something about it."  
  
"I don't think you can do something about it," Tony says quietly.  
  
"Tony, please." The fact that Steve literally begs him takes the wind out of Tony's sails. That's rare.  
  
He turns to Natasha and Thor. "Could you leave us alone for a moment?" The both of them exchange a look but nod and leave the room.  
  
"He knows," Tony explains to Steve.  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"He knows we were a thing once, Steve."  
  
Steve blushes slightly. "Ah, that's why," he stutters. "Of course, I don't know why I didn't realize that's the reason. I should have seen it coming. It's just natural, I mean... after all the both of us..."  
  
"You don't need to worry though," Tony tries to set his nerves at ease. "I told him it was an affair and that you didn't really love me." He smiles and pats Steve's shoulder "Don't worry about it, okay? It's going to be alright."  
  
Steve doesn't say anything, just stares at Tony for a moment. It looks like he is about to say something, like he wants to say something, but then he just nods. "Sure, Tony. Thank you for telling me."  
  
Tony smiles slightly, before he decides to check on Stephen. Stephen managed it to make him sleep last night, and he still hasn't thanked him properly. Maybe he can also steal a kiss from him in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Tony," Steve's voice pulls him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are happy, aren't you?"  
  
Tony blushes slightly. "Yes," he says, his chest feeling warm at the thought of Stephen and Peter and how at home he feels with them, how safe he feels with Stephen, how understood. He doesn't know how Stephen does it, but there are moments when the both of them just sit next to each other and don't even talk, yet it's not uncomfortable. Stephen likes watching him work in his workshop, and Tony likes sitting next to Stephen when he reads.  
  
"Then I'm happy too," Steve says with a smile. He sounds genuine. "As long as you are happy."  
  
Tony blinks. Something about this conversation seems to be off though, genuine or not, but he isn't quite able to put his finger on it yet. "Is everything alright, Steve?" he asks in worry.  
  
"Of course." Steve still smiles, but the edges of his lips quiver. "I'm sorry for bothering you for so long. Stephen is probably waiting for you."  
  
Tony blinks. "You think so?"  
  
Steve chuckles softly. "One hundred percent certain."  
  
"Why didn't he say so or asked me to join him then?"  
  
Steve shrugs helplessly. "Men?" he offers as an answer.  
  
"Yeah, and what am I?" Tony grins. "A duck?"  
  
"You are special," Steve answers. With everyone else Tony would have thought they are mocking him, but Steve is not the type for these kinds of jokes. He probably means it.  
  
"Don't be silly," Tony snorts. "There is nothing special about me. Well aside of my fame and money of course."  
  
Steve smiles slightly. "See you two later then?"  
  
"Sure," Tony answers immediately, before hurrying out of the room and towards the kitchen. Indeed Stephen is waiting there for him. He hasn't even started preparing their sandwich. "Unbelievable. Men," Tony chuckles.  
  
"What's that about?" Stephen asks curiously.  
  
"If you wanted to make out with me somewhere you could have just said so," Tony teases.  
  
"Yeah, but it's more exciting like this," Stephen answers with a smirk.  
  
"Well..." Tony approaches him and wraps his arms around his waist. "Where did we stop before we were interrupted?"  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Stephen and Tony turned out so...lovey-dovey. It just happened, I swear!  
> And maybe I got things completely wrong, but I have the feeling Stephen would show off his relationship quite a bit... like put his hand on Tony's arm, put an arm around his shoulder, just randomly touch him, or smile only at him. :D 
> 
> What do you think about Steve by the way? And his and Tony's past affair? 
> 
> Oh dear, I hope I'm doing this multi-chapter right. Kinda nervous XD
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are really appreciated, as I'm still not sure where to go with this story. And silence makes me anxious ><
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


	3. Strange Confessions II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony invites the Avengers over, and asks Stephen to behave around Steve. Peter gets busted for sneaking out. And Stephen confesses his feelings... for real this time.

  


  


  


They invite the other Avengers over.

  


Tony told Stephen, they have to, and honestly, that he likes doing it. Most of the time he enjoys spending time alone with Stephen, but he likes to be social too. He knows though that Stephen – although he used to be social once – changed after the accident he had.

 

"You don't need to help me, Stephen," he tells him softly. "Really, I know you hate huge gatherings, but I would really like to invite Bruce over and Natasha, and Vision. And Rhodey! And I can't invite all of them without inviting the rest too."

  


"A dinner party," Stephen – uncharacteristically – whines.

  


"Oh please, I hate dinner parties," Tony rolls his eyes, before he grins. "If I wanted one of those I would just join one of these ridiculous invitations they send me each week. I was rather thinking about a nice barbecue. But you don't worry, I'll do everything."

  


"Tony," Stephen says quietly. "You don't need to defend yourself in front of me. You have every right in the world to invite your friends."

  


"I'm not defending myself," Tony mumbles. "I just..."

  


"I know." Stephen squeezes his shoulders. "But sometimes you do sound like you expect I will yell at you or forbid you to do something you like or prevent you from seeing those important to you." He pauses. "Did it happen before?"

  


Tony stays quiet. What is he supposed to say now? He could be honest, theoretically, but he isn't sure he can open up already.

  


"It's okay, you don't need to tell me anything." Stephen reassures him. "I told you a few weeks ago: no pressure, didn't I?"

  


"You did," Tony says quietly. "I don't deserve you," he adds. It's true. Stephen is way too good for him.

  


"And if you ever say that again I'm going to punish you," Stephen says in a tone which doesn't make it clear if he is being serious or not.

  


It pokes Tony's interest. "And how?" he asks innocently.

  


One of Stephen's eyebrows pops up. "Don't dare me."

  


Tony grins. "You know, if you say it like that, I'm actually even more interested to dare you~"

  


Stephen smirks and squeezes Tony's cheeks, making Tony laugh and complain at the same time.

  


"So, how can I help?" Stephen asks.

  


"You really don't need to," Tony hurries to reassure him while he rubs his cheeks. "Peter is head over heels already and will help."

  


"What?" Stephen grumbles. "As if I'm going to leave you alone in this."

  


Tony blushes. "Are you serious?"

  


"Of course," Stephen sighs. "If it's important to you I will of course support you."

  


"But that's not okay," Tony stutters. "I can't take so much from you. And against your will on top of that."

  


"It's not against my will," Stephen argues.

  


"Steve will come too," Tony points out.

  


Stephen rolls his eyes. "Of course he does."

  


"What's your actual problem with him?" Tony asks curiously. "Did he ever say or do something to you? I could talk to him, you know? Or is it because he and I had an affair. I swear, Stephen, it never meant anything to him. We were always rather friends."

  


Stephen wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer. "You are doing it again," he comments quietly. "Defending yourself. It's not necessary, Anthony, not necessary. I promise I will behave towards Steve."

  


"Does that mean you are going to talk to him?" Tony teases.

  


"Don't push it," Stephen smirks.

  


Tony stretches a bit and kisses him softly. "How about I do this instead?" he asks, his lips moving over Stephen's cheeks teasingly. He smirks when he feels Stephen's fingers diving through his hair.

  


"Better," Stephen's voice sounds hoarse. "Much better."

  


  


~~~

  


"Alright," Tony looks at them sternly. "Basic rules."

  


Peter blinks. "There are rules?"

  


"Of course there are," Tony insists, like he personally ever cared for rules. But Peter doesn't need to know that. Peter is supposed to grow up better than Tony did, safe and protected.

  


"But... you mean to say there are garden party rules?" Peter asks in disbelief. "Like, I know there are basic house rules, but-"

  


"Oh, you know?" Stephen interrupts him, his voice a tidbit too sweet. It catches Tony's attention immediately. "How come you don't follow them then?"

  


"I do," Peter pouts.

  


Stephen raises his eyebrows.

  


"Most of the time..."

  


Stephen keeps staring at him.

  


"Okay," Peter gives in. "I'm sorry for sneaking out of the house last night! It was only last night, only once." When Stephen raises his eyebrows again, Peter sighs. "Okay, only four times. But it was a coincidence, I didn't plan on it, I swear."

  


Stephen sighs. "I knew you were up to something..."

  


"That's not the point now," Tony interrupts them before looking at Peter. "We are talking about that later though."

  


"Great," Peter mumbles.

  


"So rules for today," Tony crosses his arms. "No spiderwebs of any kind."

  


"But-"

  


"No!"

  


"Fine," Peter gives in.

  


"No overuse of modern pop-culture and movie references no one else understands. Definitely no live-streaming the Avengers or putting anything weird on Instagram."

  


"You are taking all the fun out of it," Peter complains.

  


"You are really about to argue now, right after you got busted for sneaking out in the middle of the night... four times?" Stephen asks sharply.

  


Peter blushes. "No," he stutters.

  


"We are-" Tony continues. "-going to be polite to Steve."

  


Stephen shifts his glance from Peter to Tony. "Huh?"

  


"We are going to answer him when he asks us something and not grunt at him or ignore him."

  


Peter grins. "I think this goes to you, Stephen."

  


"I am polite!" Stephen argues.

  


Tony looks at him insistently. "Please?"

  


"Jesus," Stephen exclaims. "Fine, I will try to answer even when I'm not interested in what he has to say. But minimal interaction, Tony."

  


"Everything is going to be an improvement at this point," Tony sighs.

  


When Peter turns, about to leave the room, Tony frowns. "Where do you think you are going now? We are still going to talk about what you did yesterday night."

  


"It was worth a try," Peter admits.

  


"So." Tony leans next to Stephen against the wall now. "Where did you go to last night, and the other three times? Care to fill us in?"

  


~~~

  


Stephen catches him from behind while he is about to prepare some tomato salad. Last minute preparations. Tony likes his parties and gatherings to be as perfect as possible. Stephen's arms are suddenly wrapped around Tony's waist, and his lips close to his ear. Dangerously close.

  


"I'm cutting vegetables," Tony complains without conviction.

  


"Hm... really?" He can feel Stephen's smirk against his neck. "Sounds hot."

  


A shiver goes through Tony's body, runs down his back, and he is sure Stephen noticed it too, because the hand on Tony's chest starts moving downwards boldly. Stephen kisses his neck, lips sucking at his skin. It sends another shiver down his spine. He turns around in Stephen's embrace, his hand moving under Stephen's shirt while he tilts his head to give him better access.

  


The muscles beneath Tony's fingers flex slightly, Stephen is more trained than people give him credit for. He is lean and athletic and his body reacts to Tony's touches like he was just waiting for it. It makes Tony both happy and nervous at the same time.

  


Stephen wants him.

  


The persistent ringing of the doorbell pulls them out of whatever they were about to do.

  


Stephen grunts in annoyance. "Your friends have a shitty timing," he says, his voice is hoarse and it sends a bunch of fluttery butterflies through Tony's chest.

  


"Not my fault that you decided to think with your nether regions and act on them five minutes before our friends are coming," Tony teases.

  


Stephen dabs his cheek playfully, and it sends an unknown tingle through Tony's stomach. Then he grabs Tony by his collar and pulls him into a kiss. He kisses him like he has never kissed him before, tongue pushing past Tony's lips immediately, entangling his tongue in a fight for dominance which Tony looses eventually.

  


All he can do now is give in, and melt into the kiss.

  


Once Stephen pulls back, Tony's head feels unusually light and his knees are wobbly. "You were saying?" Stephen asks.

  


"Nothing," Tony stutters, blushing slightly.

  


"I get the door," Stephen smirks.

  


Fucking tease. God, he is so hot for Stephen, Tony thinks. He is so close to forget the whole invitation and jump Stephen right here, right now.

  


~~~

  


Stephen shows off his charm.

  


And his relationship to Tony.

  


Both of it makes Tony happy. He has no words for how happy he feels. He can't remember the last time someone touched his arm and shoulder whenever they moved past him, or rested a hand on his arm, just to show everyone: He is mine.

  


It also makes him happy to see Stephen talk to Rhodey. It's a different kind of happy, but not less intense, because Rhodey means a lot to Tony and to see these two getting along just means so much to him. Stephen also talks to Bruce and Natasha.

  


And he stays away from Steve, without it being uncomfortable. Whenever their paths cross Stephen is polite, not really warm, but polite. And that's more than Tony could ever ask from him.

  


He feels so much love inside him, it's almost scary.

  


"How did you do it, Stephen?" Thor asks with a grin. "I'm curious. Let's put it like that: I never quite managed to convince the woman I like into a long-term relationship. I can't even deal with my brother. You on the other hand just needed a few weeks."

  


"Is this the point where we talk about embarrassing stuff?" Tony intervenes with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "And all of you are about to pathetically show off how you seduced your partners?"

  


"Oh please no," Natasha sighs, throwing a glance at Bruce.

  


"Yeah... no," Vision agrees.

  


"I'm just curious," Thor grins. "A man always needs to learn something new." He elbows Sam and Steve who are standing next to him. "Right?"

  


Sam smiles nervously. "Actually, I'm curious too."

  


"Me too," Bruce agrees.

  


"I'm dying to know," Wanda intervenes, ignoring the surprised glance Vision sends her. It's slightly amusing, Tony has to admit that much.

  


Rhodey grins and stretches. He and Wong exchange a knowing look. "We kind of know," he smirks. "But we aren't going to tell you."

  


"Oh come on," Bruce demands. "Fill us in."

  


Stephen's lips tug into a smirk. "It needs tactic and charm to win the heart of your beloved."

  


Tony's jaw basically drops open. He can't believe Stephen actually plays along and... what should he say, he kind of finds it cute!

  


"So how did you win Tony's heart?" Sam wants to know, bending a bit forward like he might miss something if he doesn't.

  


Steve throws a look at Tony, an apologetic smile on his lips. Well, good to know that at least he and Natasha, and Vision, remained sane.

  


"We were stuck in space," Tony says to shut them up. "And the only other possible guys around were either underage or Quill."

  


"That's one version of it," Stephen tilts his head. "The less embarrassing one."

  


"And what's the embarrassing one?" Tony asks. Too much suspense, really! Now he wants to know too.

  


"You don't even know yourself?" Natasha asks with a chuckle.

  


"I have no idea," Tony grins. "Not much experience with real relationship stuff. I don't know how I won anyone's heart, because I never did."

  


Stephen throws a short look at him, it's surprisingly soft. Something Stephen normally doesn't show in public. Tony is sure he would normally never tell anyone why he fell in love with Tony...except for Tony himself. But there must have been something in his eyes or in the words he just said that triggered Stephen into laying it all out in the open.

  


"Truth is, one glance in Tony's eyes made me realize he was made for me. I only knew Tony Stark from the newspapers and media, and I didn't really care, I've been part of high society myself, so I honestly don't give a shit about media outlets. Then Bruce made us meet, and I had to work together with someone as hard-headed and stubborn as I am. There are not many people out there who understand my ego and my way of thinking, and who can keep up."

  


"That's true," Bruce mumbles quietly. "Most people high IQ normally have problems in other fields such as being social..."

  


"Tony can keep up with me... He is witty and sarcastic and understands my sense of humour and my jokes," Stephen admits.

  


"It's more the other way round," Tony stutters. "You understand me. No one else does, except maybe for Rhodey, and he saw me growing up."

  


Stephen ignores him. "It's rare to meet someone who understands you without any words. Understands your traumas and the darkness around you. And someone who looks into the abyss with you and is able to pull you out of it. That's why I'm always upset when he says, he thinks I'm too good for him."

  


Tony's ears ring slightly. He didn't know, he didn't even realize Stephen thought of him like that. He has always believed that it was the other way round. Stephen saved him from the abyss and keeps him sane.

  


"And then, to top it all off," Stephen sighs deeply. "When we were after Thanos I looked into the future around two million times, to see all the possibilities of our fight against Thanos and the outcome of it. And I saw myself meeting and interacting with Tony every time, and each and every time - no matter if we ended up dead or if we lost the battle - I saw myself falling in love with him."

  


Natasha lets out a breath. "Wow," she whispers breathlessly. "Why does no one ever say something like that to me!?"

  


"Hands off," Tony frowns at her, half joking half serious. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see how Rhodey looks like he is about to cry. "That's my man. You have Bruce!"

  


"Thanks for reminding me," she grins.

  


Thor sighs deeply. "How are we ever going to beat that?"

  


"Impossible," Sam agree with a chuckle.

  


"Yeah," Steve nods quietly. "It's impossible."

  


"I kind of broke rule number 2," Peter suddenly interrupts the moment, he shrugs apologetically. "Couldn't stop myself, Tony, I swear! I filmed it, didn't upload it though..."

  


Tony stares at him. "God bless you, Peter," he grins happily. "Send it to me! But don't dare to upload it anywhere. It's all my confession!"

  


"I got you!" Peter grins.

  


~~~

  


"How am I ever going to be able to pay you back?" Tony asks once they are all alone again. The party was surprisingly a lot of fun, and Tony was able to mend some of his more broken relationships again, like with Clint, who seemed happy to be able to talk to him too.

  


"That's precisely what I meant," Stephen says while taking his hands. "You think you are broken and not worth my love, but it just so happens that I think that you are too good for me, and I'm the one who is broken." He pauses. "I didn't say what I said to make you feel bad. I just wanted everyone to know and stop assuming we are just together because we have nothing better to do."

  


"I love you."

  


Stephen's head snaps up. He looks at Tony in surprise. Tony feels his face heating up beneath his glance. "What did you just say?" Stephen asks.

  


"You heard me."

  


"Say it again." Stephen takes his face between his hands, looking at him like he just can't believe what he heard. It strikes Tony that he actually never confessed to Stephen. He was too uncertain about his place in Stephen's life to do so, too scared.

  


"I love you too, Stephen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about Stephen confessing in front of everyone, despite the possible cringe and embarrassment (Hey, it's Stephen!) he might have felt? XD 
> 
> I realized all these chapters are kind of... fluffy. I hope you don't mind? I wonder if it's acutally too cheesy...?  
> I mean, I am working on a chapter where they actually fight *lol* Oh, and I'm working on a more family-ish chapter which will revolve a bit more around Peter ;-) 
> 
> And did you notice they didn't sleep with each other yet? I'll address that soon.  
> Which reminds me of something: Do you actually want to read a more smuty chapter too? I'm still debating with myself, if I should actually write a sexy chapter or not...


	4. Strange Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is sick. Tony gets sick too. And Stephen and Tony have their first argument.

  


"I honestly can't believe you," Tony says in disbelief. Stephen can tell that he wants to sound stern, but sounds worried instead. He puts a hand on Peter's forehead. "When were you going to tell us that you don't feel well!?"

  


"I thought if I lay low you might let me go to a party this weekend," Peter admits, voice hoarse. He has a coughing fit immediately afterwards.

  


"This is not prison, Pete, and you are not getting released for good behavior," Stephen tells him.

  


"You mean to say I'm not getting released at all," Peter grumbles.

  


"Exactly."

  


"That's so unfair," Peter coughs.

  


"What do you expect from us?" Tony asks, looking at Peter insistently. "No seriously, what did you expect?"

  


"I know," Peter grunts, unusually grumpy.

  


"You are really warm," Tony mumbles, removing his hand from Peter's forehead and frowning in worry. He turns to look at Stephen. "Stephen?"

  


Stephen nods, walking past Tony and approaching Peter. He puts his hand on his forehead, unnecessarily so because one look in his glassy eyes tells him enough"On a scale from 1 to 10 how bad does your throat feel?"

  


"9," Peter rasps out.

  


"Head?"

  


"7?"

  


"Limbs?"

  


"They just feel so heavy."

  


"You are going to bed," he says with finality in his voice, grabs Peter by his shoulders and shoves him towards the staircase. "Tony," he turns to look at his partner. "Could you prepare some tea?"

  


Tony nods. "Which one?"

  


"Lavender with honey," Stephen tilts his head. "And maybe prepare some porridge? But without milk."

  


"Sure thing," Tony says, apparently happy he can do something. "My mother always prepared soup for me, when I was sick. I could look up the recipe and then ask Happy to bring us some of the ingredients."

  


"That's actually a good idea," Stephen agrees with a smile before he turns his attention back to Peter. "Come, kid," he says softly. "You'll be better soon, I promise."

  


Peter’s legs are wobbly and on their way up to the third floor he staggers several times. Stephen supports him until he drops into his bed in exhaustion. He coughs violently. "You were right," he rasps out. "I can't even move."

  


"Don't worry," Stephen says softly. "It's going to be okay. I'll get some meds for you, and Tony-" He turns his head slightly, seeing how Tony approaches them with a plate with porridge and tea on it. "-already brings you something to eat."

  


"I'm not hungry," Peter whines.

  


"Come, kid, take some sips from your tea," Tony urges him softly. "A dry throat will just make it worse."

  


"This sucks," Peter grumbles but obliges.

  


"See it from the positive side," Tony says.

  


Peter glares. "What's positive about being sick?"

  


"You are probably the only kid that gets sick while being grounded. You cheated your way out of it," Tony teases with a wink.

  


Peter has to smile slightly.

  


Good, he still has his humor. Stephen feels a bit relieved. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment. Catching some meds for you, Peter."

  


"Do you want to watch a movie meanwhile?" Tony asks.

  


"No," Peter sulks. It's the first time he actually truly acts like a kid, Stephen thinks. Probably had to grow up too fast too.

  


Tony raises his eyebrows. "And if you chose the movie? I will watch whatever you want."

  


"Really?" Peter blinks. "You won't complain."

  


"I will complain a bit," Tony grins.

  


Peter smiles carefully. "Okay." He pauses. "Can we watch Alien?"

  


Stephen has to hide a grin at the expression on Tony's face. He has avoided that movie like the plague since he and Peter saved him in the spaceship. Yet, he just nods now and agrees. Because that's how he is. So kind.

  


~~~

  


In days like these Stephen is eternally thankful for having Wong. Because Wong watches the Sanctum while he is getting everything for Peter and checking on him. The meds work fast on his young body, and the whole spider-serum-whatever-it-is thing does help him to get rid of his fever faster than a normal human being.

  


Which is why Stephen decides to head to the Sanctum in the evening to talk a few things through with Wong.

  


Peter is sound asleep when Stephen comes back, and Tony apparently decided to get some work done too. Stephen finds him in the workshop. "Still up?" he asks.

  


Tony turns to smile at him. "You are still up too, aren't you?"

  


"Yeah, and unlike you I wasn't lazing around, watching fantastic alien-movies," Stephen jokes. He looks at Tony, expecting a retort of any kind, but it doesn't come. Stephen blinks nervously, did he hit the wrong tone? Does Tony really think he believes he didn't do enough today? He has to admit that sometimes he says things he doesn't quite mean the way they come out, and... "Tony?" he asks carefully. "You know, I just said that as a joke?"

  


Tony turns around again, blinking a bit. "Oh... I didn't even realized you said anything. Sorry," he stutters.

  


Stephen frowns. "Look at me, Tony." Tony seems to be confused, but follows his instruction nevertheless. His eyes are weirdly red. "Are you not feeling well?"

  


"I'm fine," Tony huffs.

  


Stephen knows that tone. He has heard it when he found Tony in the kitchen a few weeks ago, at night, haunted by nightmares, and he has heard it again when Tony overworked himself, and now when he doesn't feel well. He gets a bit defensive every time he feels sick or too tired. Stephen takes a wild guess that previously in his life no one really cared for how he felt, except for Rhodey.

  


Stephen carefully approaches Tony, takes the drill out of his hand, and touches his forehead. "You caught Peter's fever."

  


"No, Stephen." Tony frowns, his eyes glinting dangerously.

  


Stephen obviously ignores his protest. "It's not high...yet" he tells Tony. "If you take it easy tonight and tomorrow you are going to be perfectly fine again in no time."

  


"Can't you hear well?" Tony grumbles. "I'm fine."

  


"Don't be childish, Tony," he says sharply. He missed the right tone, he knows it immediately. It's probably because he is feeling slightly exasperated and tired too.

  


It was obviously the wrong choice of words. Unfortunately words of comfort are not really his forte. He is good at holding speeches, and being reasonable and arguing even, but not when he needs to convince and push someone softly.

  


Tony pulls his hand out of his grasp and just glares at him. "I have work to do," he says shortly, maneuvering Stephen out of his workshop and closing the door behind him. Once outside Stephen rubs his head. Okay, that didn't work too well.

  


He retreats to the kitchen and for a moment, or maybe a few, he feels torn. He doesn't want to annoy Tony too much, he knows he is rather pushy and bossy sometimes, and he doesn't want to give Tony the feeling that he is pushing him and forcing him to do things. But the doctor inside him knows Tony needs to rest now to prevent worse things. And the loving partner inside him is worried.

  


Out of the corner of his eyes he sees a well-known fabric passing by. "Hey," he says. "Go and get his butt up to his room. But be careful not to hurt him!" He pauses. "And if he wants to get out of the room, stop him. Tie him to our bed if necessary."

  


The cloak seems to be almost too eager to get Tony out of the workshop, because it flies off immediately, and a few seconds later Stephen can hear some noises coming from downstairs, a voice calling something, and then something seems to get dropped to the ground, a door being closed loudly.

  


Stephen braces himself inwardly for what's inevitably going to happen next. Then he grabs some of the meds he brought home for Peter. He eyes the cup of tea he already prepared for Tony but decides to better leave it here for now in case Tony might try to kill him once he steps through the door.

  


The cloak is still clinging to Tony, basically tying him to the bed, once Stephen enters their bedroom. He carefully approaches Tony. "Can I tell the cloak to let go, or are you going to fling yourself at my neck and strangle me once he is off you?"

  


Tony looks at him in a way that might have sent a lot of other people packing, but Stephen is not scared. He does feel sorry though. "I don't want you to get really sick, Tony," he says softly.

  


Tony narrows his eyes, but doesn't say anything. He does lie down in their bed though, and it doesn't seem like he is about to get up and leave.

  


"I will get you some tea and something to eat," Stephen says, when he doesn't receive an answer.

  


The coward in him is trying to stall a bit, and take as much time as possible preparing some soup and tea, whereas the more persistent side in him gets pissed at his own cowardice. "Man it up," he grumbles, takes a plate and goes back to their room. To his utter relief Tony is still there, and apparently half asleep. He even took his meds.

  


"Tony," Stephen says, carefully touching Tony's shoulder not to startle him. "Come on, eat something."

  


There is silence engulfing them again, and Stephen decides to try it once more. "I know you are mad at me for dragging you up here against your will, but I just can't let you get really sick. I know that after a day full of rest you will feel a lot better. But if you aren't careful now then you might be ill for a week." He pauses. "Please, talk to me," he begs.

  


Tony turns around in his bed, glaring at Stephen. "I'm not mad at you for doing what every decent partner would do," he huffs. "But I'm mad that you sent your cloak after me, instead of taking it up with me yourself."

  


That's the reason? Stephen feels slightly confused. "I was scared you would think I'm too pushy if I go down there again," he admits.

  


"You _are_ pushy," Tony emphasizes. Stephen notes he is shivering slightly. "But so am I! Who is the childish one here?"

  


He is probably mad for that too, Stephen thinks. "Sorry for yelling at you," he wraps his arms around Tony, rubbing his back to stop him from shivering. "I was just... I don't know..."

  


"You were tired, Stephen," Tony says all of a sudden. "And I am a piece of work when I'm sick.. or probably always."

  


Stephen blinks. "I'm getting a whiplash from the way you go from being mad at me to being understanding and comforting me. And no-" He pokes Tony's hip sharply. "You are not a piece of work. Don't call yourself like that."

  


"If you don't want me to be understanding, I can go back to being mad," Tony tells him bluntly. "Besides that... get your hands off me, I don't want to give you my germs."

  


"Aw, I don't mind getting your germs," Stephen teases softly.

  


"Now you are being gross," Tony half chuckles, half complains.

  


Stephen smiles, relieved that Tony looks happier again. "Will you eat your soup now?"

  


Tony nods. "Sorry for being such a child before, Stephen."

  


"It's okay," Stephen chuckles. "I'm just glad I'm making some bonus points now, because I'll eventually mess up too, and then I will need all your understanding."

  


It's one of those self-fulfilling prophecies, he later realizes. The ones he normally doesn't believe in.

  


  


~~~

  


Stephen grabs the books he has been studying recently and takes them back to Wong. He still has so much catching up to do, he is by far not close to the knowledge of the Ancient One. If he wants to protect the world and do an actual decent job at it, he needs to work harder.

  


"Stephen," Wong rolls his eyes. "Rome was not built in a day either! Is it really necessary to work so much?"

  


"That's my job," Stephen tells him shortly.

  


"Yes, it's your job to protect the world and study to do so, but it's not your job to overwork yourself while doing it." Wong frowns. "What does Tony have to say about this?"

  


"Nothing, really."

  


"Why's that?" Wong blinks. "Didn't you tell me the last time you argued was because you had to drag him away from work... because he overworked himself while he wasn't feeling well?"

  


Stephen feels a twinge of guilt. "Yeah, something like that."

  


Wong looks at him, before he rolls his eyes. "He doesn't know. Really, Stephen? You didn't tell him that you are working? Isn't that hypocritical?""

  


"Listen Wong, it's none of your business what I tell Tony or what I don't tell him," Stephen huffs. "Stay out of my private life."

  


"Fine, but don't come whining when you realize I was right." Wong hands him some new books. "I really like you Stephen," he says. "But sometimes you are such an asshole."

  


  


  


The first thing Stephen sees when he comes back home is a well-known earnest face framed by blond hair. He feels a twinge of annoyance instantly. What's Steve doing here? He is wearing his shirt open and is slightly covered in dust.

  


"Great, Steve, thank you!" Tony chuckles. "I was about to call my bots."

  


"Why bots?" Steve snorts. "I mean, if you have something heavy to carry, you can always call me. Or Sam."

  


Stephen looks at Steve and Tony, feeling something in his chest tightening. The twinge of annoyance turns into something more...ugly. He must have done a horrible job at hiding it, because Steve looks at him for a moment, and immediately retreats. "Well, I better take my leave now."

  


Tony looks at him, confused. "You don't need to leave immediately. You can have dinner with us."

  


"No, it's okay," Steve smiles in a way which makes it hard for Stephen not to fling himself at his neck and strangle him. "I have something to do in the tower." He grabs his jacket and waves them goodbye before he leaves the house.

  


"Stephen," Tony says seriously, and Stephen can tell that he is upset this time.

  


"What was he doing here!?" Stephen asks against better judgment.

  


"He helped me carrying some heavy boxes from the tower."

  


That explains the dust. "Why didn't you call me for help!? I could have helped too!” He pauses. “Why did you have to call… him?" he spats out.

  


"You are being ridiculous, Stephen!" Tony frowns. "I didn't call Steve, it just so happened that I met him in the tower and he offered me his help. Besides, what if I did call him? He is still a friend. Oh, and just so you know: Guess who I called first, but who wouldn't pick up his phone! You!"

  


"You could have waited until later today," Stephen huffs.

  


"You mean until you are back from work at midnight... if I'm lucky? Weren't you the one who told me I'm working too much?"

  


"My work is important," Stephen urges.

  


"And mine isn't!?"

  


"That's something else," Stephen frowns. "Besides... that's not the problem."

  


"What the heck is the problem then?" Tony huffs.

  


"Every time I see you recently, he is around too!"

  


"Stephen," Tony sounds exasperated. "He is a friend, nothing more."

  


"A friend you had sex with," Stephen huffs.

  


"It was ages ago." Tony argues.

  


Stephen doesn't know why he is so worked up about this, why it unsettles him so freaking much. "I know how he looks at you, Tony, I'm not stupid."

  


Tony sighs. "Oh come on."

  


"No, don't act like that now," Stephen huffs, anger suddenly flaring in his chest again. "You have a past with him!"

  


"Yes, a PAST!" Tony emphasizes. "Damn it, Stephen, do you think I would just randomly jump Steve, just because he is here? I don't deserve your jealousy! I did nothing that warrants your distrust!"

  


"You did have countless affairs. And maybe you don't care that you fucked with half of the Avengers, but I do!" The words have barely left his mouth and he already regrets them.

  


Tony is deadly silent for a moment. "Wow," he says suddenly, voice suspiciously hoarse.

  


"Oh my god, no, Tony, I didn't mean it like..." Stephen blurts out, horrified. "It's not what I even wanted to say. I-"

  


His voice trails off when he hears the front door closing. That's Peter. "Hey," Peter calls into the room, blinking when he looks at them. Apparently he feels the tension immediately. "Is everything alright?"

  


"Yeah," Tony mumbles. "I'm going to the workshop."

  


He leaves without sparing Stephen a look. Stephen can't even blame him for it. When Peter looks at him concerned, he sighs. "I said something really awful, Pete."

  


"Like...how awful?" Peter asks carefully.

  


"On a scale from 1 to 10?" Stephen rubs through his hair. "Probably 100."

  


"It can't be that bad?" Peter asks, blinking.

  


Stephen doesn't even realize he is talking to him, his thoughts lingering with Tony and how hurt he looked, and that he was the asshole who put that look in his eyes.

  


"You know," Peter's voice tugs him out of his thoughts. "If you say something mean, you have to apologize. You said that once to me when I argued with Ned. Right?"

  


"You are right," Stephen says. "Of course you are right. I'll go and look for Tony."

  


"Now?" Peter's looks at him through wide-opened eyes. "Don’t you want to give him the time to actually...cool off?"

  


"No, this is the kind of thing you have to settle immediately, even if it is means you might get attacked with a hammer while doing so."

  


  


~~~

  


  


"Hey," Stephen closes the door to the workshop behind him, and carefully approaches Tony.

  


"Don't sweet-talk me now," Tony huffs before Stephen can even say anything. Tony looks like he is about to lunge at Stephen and strangle him. "Leave me the fuck alone."

  


"I'm so sorry," Stephen says honestly. "I didn't even mean what I said. I don't get it myself how I could even say something like that. Tony, I-"

  


Stephen dodges the cup that comes flying at him, shortly followed by a plate. "Which part of leave me alone didn't you get!?" Tony huffs. When Tony angles for the next best object in his reach, Stephen raises his hands in defense.

  


"Not the hammer, Tony, dear, please."

  


Tony blinks in confusion, blushing slightly when he sees the hammer in his hand. Instead he throws another cup in Stephen's direction, followed by a book, and an apple. "Why the hell don't you use your magic!?" he yells.

  


Stephen knows for sure that he is never going to use magic against Tony. And he knows that Tony knows that too.

  


"How could you even say something like that?" Tony continues his rant. "Do you even know what you said?"

  


"It's... you know what? Fuck me. I don't even care, even if it were to be true," Stephen blurts out suddenly. "I...seriously... I don't care who you slept with before me or who you dated! For Christ's sake, I was sleeping around far more than you ever could! I swear I don't care about your past relationships and affairs, as long as you are with me now. I can't believe I sank so low and shamed you for past relationships. It's not even true, and I never even once thought it. It's more...about..."

  


"About what?" Tony asks, looking less angry now, but still keeps his distance.

  


"I just hate Steve!"

  


"But why!?" Tony asks, exasperated.

  


Stephen wavers, but dang it, he knows he has to be honest now. "He is so...fucking perfect."

  


There must have been something in his eyes or voice... or his expression... because Tony puts the third cup he was holding in his hands aside. "What do you mean, he is perfect?"

  


"He is like out of an advertisement for the perfect boyfriend slash husband slash lover. He has the perfect body, the perfect personality, the perfect face, the perfect smile, the perfect everything."

  


"Would you please not talk like that about another man in front of me?" Tony says dryly.

  


"Don't make fun of me, Tony."

  


"Stephen, it doesn't matter how perfect Steve is, or how perfect you think he is. It doesn't matter, because I don't love him. I only love you. Although you are an asshole when you are jealous!"

  


Stephen sits down on one of the chairs close to the door, carefully avoiding the shards on the floor. "I really was," he admits quietly.

  


"Stephen." Tony approaches him, resting his hands on his shoulders, forcing Stephen to look up at him. "Is it really so important that I liked Steve once?"

  


"No, of course you had every right in the world to love other people before me, it's just... him."

  


"I don't care if Steve is perfect or not. I literally don't! He can be the most perfect person in the universe and I wouldn't care. Stephen, Steve and I, okay, we hit it off immediately, and it was all hot and steamy and full of emotions, but Jeez did we crash. The last time we were in a room together, alone – or almost alone – we almost killed each other! Literally!" Tony pauses, to Stephen's relief not moving back when Stephen wraps an arm around his waist. "I can't believe you have complexes in front of Steve. You are smart, intelligent, gifted, I can talk about my work with you, you keep up with my gimmicks, you are snarky and hot as fuck. You see, it just so happens that I find you more than perfect... for me. Steve didn't fit me. You do."

  


Stephen sighs deeply, still feeling like his guilt is stabbing him. "I really don't deserve you."

  


"Yeah, I know, I'm just too awesome." Tony raises his eyebrows. "You do, most of the time. But I'm still mad at you, just so you know!"

  


"I know, I hurt you," Stephen says quietly, carefully running his hand over Tony's shoulder. "I'm eternally sorry for that. I will make it up to you."

  


"You didn't go back in time," Tony comments suddenly. "You could have undone everything."

  


Stephen stays quiet. "For a moment I thought about it," he admits. "But then I couldn't. I mean... that's not what the time stone is for... and I need to solve my own problems alone. Also I think I would have crossed a line, had I used it. Am I right?"

  


Tony nods. "Yes. Please never do it. Unless you absolutely have to."

  


"I won't.

  


"So..." Tony's voice trails off, he smirks slightly. "You said you slept around a lot? Anything I should know?"

  


Stephen isn't sure if he should feel embarrassed or amused now. "Well, you know... I was a young, renowned neurologist with tons of money and a lavishing lifestyle."

  


Tony snorts. "We really are made for each other." He looks at Stephen, his hands brushing over his face.

  


"You are too forgiving, Tony," Stephen tells him quietly.

  


"I know, but I can't stay mad at those close to me. That's just who I am." He pauses. "Stephen, what else is bothering you? Come on, tell me."

  


"It's stupid," Stephen says warily.

  


"I'm sure it's not, so tell me."

  


"You and Steve, you started with an affair, am I right?" Stephen wants to know.

  


Tony looks at him confused. "Yes," he says. "We had a one-night stand, and then, well, the rest is history."

  


"And those you were together with before me?"

  


"Most of the time the same," Tony stutters. "Stephen, what's this about? You said it doesn't matter."

  


"It doesn't matter," Stephen tries to reassure him. "It's just... how come you haven't slept with me yet?"

  


To his surprise Tony blushes slightly.

  


"Is it anything about me?" Stephen wants to know. "Do you not find me attractive? Or appealing enough? Or-"

  


Tony covers his mouth with his hand. "No, no!" he blurts out. "So that's why..." he says quietly. "You were feeling so insecure about us."

  


"I really want you, Tony."

  


"Yes, I want you too, Stephen!" Tony tells him straight-forwardly.

  


"Then why? Is it just bad timing? I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't feel ready for, but I just... need to know."

  


"No, it's too important." Tony blushes, again.

  


Stephen blinks. "Sorry?"

  


"I started every other relationship with sex," Tony stutters. "But with you it's different, and I wanted to do things right. In the right order. It's stupid, isn't it?"

  


"No," Stephen says quietly. So cute, he has such a cute boyfriend. "It's... I can't believe how adorable you are."

  


"What," Tony looks to the side, embarrassed. "Shut up!"

  


"You are so sweet," Stephen tells him bluntly. "Don't deny it."

  


"I'm sorry," Tony says all of a sudden, much to Stephen's surprise.

  


Stephen frowns. "Oh no, Sir, don't make this your mistake now! It's mine. Entirely."

  


"Yeah, I know," Tony chuckles before he is all earnest again. "But... I'm sorry for not taking you seriously. I mean your doubts about… or rather your feelings towards Steve. I thought it was rather a joke or I don't know, maybe that you just don't click. I didn't really believe it runs deeper."

  


"My insecurities are not your fault," Stephen says quietly. "I will try to battle my issues with Steve more from now on."

  


Tony brushes with his hand over his cheek. "Hey Stephen," he says.

  


Stephen looks up at him, surprised when he looks directly into Tony's eyes.

  


"Who am I looking at Stephen?" Tony keeps looking at him, eyes warm and soft. "Who is it?"

  


"Me." Stephen feels warmth spreading through his chest first, before a stronger, more intense feeling follows, almost taking his breath away. "You are looking at me."

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliché wind-in-his-hair, open-shirt image of Steve, while he is carrying heavy boxes. It's all MCU's fault for putting Chris Evans in these tight shirts, I swear! *lol* 
> 
> Stephen didn't mean to slut-shame Tony. He was just really insecure about himself. It's the typical Shit-what-the-hell-did-I-just-say situation >< I still think they are kind of fluffy and vanilla though. (too fluffy maybe?)
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated and loved ♥


	5. Strange Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen surprises Tony. And overblown by love Tony decides to surprise Stephen as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for an M-rated chapter. They get down to the real thing. If you are not feeling comfortable reading smut, better skip this here. The next chapter will be safe again :-)

"Let's go."

 

Tony looks at Stephen in surprise. "Where to?"

 

"Out."

 

"Uh, mysterious sexy man of the many words," Tony teases. "Are you abducting me or is there another reason you are not telling me what you are plotting?"

 

Stephen blushes. "I kind of... want to surprise you."

 

"Really?" Tony's eyes go wide. "In that case I am all yours. Where, when, what?"

 

Stephen snorts. "Did you get the concept of a surprise?"

 

A smirk curls around Tony's lips. He grabs Stephen by his arm and pulls him downwards into a heated kiss with tongues and as much body contact as the situation allowed. He pulls away with a grin. "I do."

 

Stephen looks at him, his gaze darker than before. "You are playing with fire," he mutters.

 

"Oh is that so?" Tony snickers. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

 

Stephen pulls him into another kiss. "Both," he mumbles against his lips.

 

Tony pulls away, beaming at Stephen. "But first I want to get surprised."

 

"Fine," Stephen rolls his eyes. "Let's go."

 

"Immediately?"

 

"Yes, if you are ready?"

 

"I am always ready," Tony grins.

 

Stephen waits for him to get prepared before he opens a portal. "We are fast traveling?" Tony asks with a curious smile.

 

"Yes." Stephen takes his hand. "Come."

 

The place Stephen takes him to is... on first glance might have not been too special for Tony Stark standards. He has been everywhere after all. But... it's a rather secluded area, on the very top of a cliff, opening them the view to the whole angry ocean beneath them - whichever it is. The waves are strong and loud, and immediately attract Tony's interest. It seems to be cold but the place Stephen took them too is surrounded by warm fire places and blankets and although it's outdoor the floor seems to be heated, so are the chairs they take place in. Stephen warps Tony in an additional blanket before he sits down next to him.

 

"Wine?" he asks casually.

 

Tony can just stare at him.

 

"Tony?" Stephen asks carefully.

 

"Sorry," Tony stutters, snuggling into his blanket. "Yes. I mean, of course. Please." He pauses. "Where are we?"

 

"This belongs to a good friend," Stephen smiles. "He rented it to me for today. But-" He grins, handing Tony a glass with wine. "Wait for it to happen."

 

"Wait for what?" Tony asks curiously.

 

"You know," Stephen grins. "I thought about thousand places to bring you, but then I realized you are a man of science so..." He points at the sky.

 

Tony follows his finger, eyes widening. "Aurora borealis!" he blurts out. "Do you know I never saw it live!? I always wanted to, but never made it! Where the heck are we?"

 

"Iceland," Stephen says, his voice sounds hoarse, but happy.

 

"I've always wanted to come to this place just for the lights," Tony rambles. "But my father never took me along. He promised me once, but then he left me behind and went alone for Christmas. Because someone broke his newest design and he thought it was me. He figured later it was his business partner's dog. But we never set a new date to it, he didn't have time. Instead he sent me and Rhodey to a trip to Paris, but it wasn't what I wanted..." He pauses. "Sorry, you know that already."

 

Stephen shakes his head and squeezes his hand.

 

"Oh, did you see that? It's actually purple!" Tony beams. "Do you know why and how this happens?"

 

Stephen smiles slightly. "I guess it won't hurt if you refreshed my knowledge."

 

At this moment Tony doesn't even realize that Stephen probably knows it himself, he knows it all, but he is just happy to listen to Tony because Tony is happy. God, he loves him so much.

 

 

~~~

 

"Are you sure you aren't cold?" Stephen asks when they are both back home and have taken a shower. Stephen is wearing his bathrobe, it's dark red, and Tony is certain this color only exists because Stephen looks so fucking hot in it.

 

He looks at Stephen for a moment, until Stephen looks at him too, curiosity in his glance. Then Tony drops his own towel to the ground, revealing it all to Stephen. "Peter is sleeping at Ned's place," he says, before he grabs Stephen by his collar and kisses him hungrily.

 

"Tony," Stephen sounds breathless. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes," Tony nods earnestly. "I'm sure Peter is at Ned's place."

 

Stephen rolls his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

 

"Do you need a written invitation?" Tony grins. "Can't get any more naked than I already am~"

 

"Damn it," Stephen curses, grabbing Tony by his hips and pushing him against their bed.

 

Tony drops down on his back, pulling Stephen down with him. He feels Stephen's hands roam his body hungrily, and it drives him insane how much he wants this man. Damn, he can't wait for it to just have Stephen on top of him, inside him, everywhere.

 

He kisses Stephen's neck, licking and teasing at it. "Won't you let me touch you without distracting me?" Stephen teases.

 

"Your fault for getting easily distracted."

 

"Oh is it?" One of Stephen's eyebrows goes up a bit, and Tony knows he is onto something. Before he can react though, Stephen has grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated kiss. Tony barely notices the strings of light. Only when it's too late, and his hands are tied up above his head, against the bedrest.

 

Shit. This is so hot.

 

He feels Stephen kiss his neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail from his chin, down his chest. Tony hides his head behind his arms, not wanting to show his expression too openly, not when it's their first time together and he wants to save the last remaining parts of his dignity, and especially not make Stephen hear the embarrassing noises he makes.

 

Stephen cups his cheek softly, turning his head. "Don't hide," he begs, bending downwards to kiss Tony. "I've wanted you since forever."

 

Stephen looks at him like he is the 8th world wonder. It's ridiculous, and it almost makes Tony cry. Almost because he is busy with other things aside of crying. His mind is trying to process what's happening around him, and what the fuck Stephen's hands are doing to him. He decides to give Stephen what he asked him for, and shows him his full emotions. Stephen sucks at his inner thighs, and it feels like every part he touches is burning. He wants more of this. More. Tony tugs at his restraints.

 

"You are not playing fair," he whines because dang it, Stephen is intense.

 

"Is it too much?" Stephen asks in worry. "Do you want me to stop?"

 

"No," Tony blurts out in horror. "Don't stop! I just like to complain!"

 

Stephen laughs. "Is that so?" he muses. "Good to know for future references." He looks up at Tony. "Tell me what you want."

 

"Suck me," Tony says promptly. When Stephen raises his eyebrows in amusement, he looks at him with a smirk. "You weren't the only one waiting for this to happen."

 

Stephen blushes slightly. "You are going to be the end of me," he mumbles.

 

"Before you die take everything you need from the bedside drawer. There is lube in there."

 

Stephen grins and smacks his leg slightly. He is back in a second, and before Tony can tease him further, he feels Stephen's lips around his cock, tongue brushing over his length teasingly, before his lips wrap around it tightly. Tony curses under his breath. He can't even grasp properly what#s going on. There are Stephen's lips, teasing his erection and a slick finger probing his entrance. Stephen takes his time to prepare him, it's been a while since he did it with another guy, and he is probably really tight. All the while Stephen kisses and caresses him, and it just strikes Tony that it's been forever since he had sex with someone he not only genuinely cared for, but who loved him back too.

 

"Stephen," he begs. "Please."

 

Stephen loosens his ties and Tony immediately hugs him tight. "Impatient," Stephen teases when Tony turns them over and straddles Stephen's hips. Stephen prepared him thoroughly, at least that's what Tony decides he did, because if he isn't going to feel Stephen inside him any moment, he is going to get insane.

 

Stephen's hands are on his hips, supporting him while he sits down on Stephen's dick, sliding it inside him in one go. The stretch burns, but he couldn't care less. Stephen cares for it though because he feels his hands on his chest and hips, stroking his skin soothingly. Tony makes a few careful moves, getting bolder soon as the pain fades. Stephen lets him go at his pace for a moment before he feels his hands grab him by his waist and before Tony knows what's happening Stephen has turned them over again. One of his hands is between their bodies, thumping Tony's cock in a fast pace while his hips snap forward with equal strength. Tony wraps his arms around Stephen's neck, pulling him closer to his body. The sight in front of his eyes gets blurry, something in his ears ringing slightly. It gets mixed with Stephen's breath against his neck and his voice reaching him far away. Tony pushes back against Stephen, snapping his hips up, his legs wrapped around Stephen's hips. For a moment he feels his body tensing up, the sight in front of him getting white, before the tension loosens all at once. He cries out Stephen's name when he comes.

 

Stephen pushes into him a few more times before his movements still completely, his body shivering slightly.

 

Tony takes a few shaky breathes when Stephen drops down next to him. "I think my heart burst a little," he breathes out. "Didn't know you could go that wild."

 

"You are one to talk," Stephen turns to the side, his hand brushing through Tony's hair. "You were the one who decided to suddenly ride me."

 

"You were taking too much time with preparing me," Tony teases.

 

Stephen grins. "As I said. Impatient."

 

Tony smiles contently, not caring about the messy state they were in at the moment and just snuggling into Stephen's arms.

 

"Please tell me the rooms are soundproofed," Stephen suddenly muses. "There is no way I'm going to wait until Peter is at Ned's for the next time. Until tomorrow is the most I give you to rest."

 

Tony smiles. "And you are calling me impatient?"

 

"Right, I have no patience at all," Stephen says bluntly. "I want you badly all the time."

 

His honesty makes Tony blush. He has to chuckle all of a sudden. "I'm feeling like a teen again," he smiles contently.

 

 

~~~

 

Stephen makes breakfast for them, against popular belief he is actually a quite decent cook. Tony wraps his arms around him from behind. "You really know how to win a guy's heart," he teases.

 

"You mean with sex and scrambled eggs?" Stephen smirks.

 

"Precisely," Tony smiles warmly. More than that actually, but he doesn't need to spell it out, it's probably written all over his face.

 

"Coffee?" Stephen wants to know..

 

Tony nods thankfully, taking the offered cup and sitting down on the bar chair. He winces slightly when he sits down. Jeez, last night was a ride, literally. He notices Stephen's glance lingering on him and the edges of his lips tugging into a barely noticeable smirk. "Are we feeling a bit sore?"

 

Show-off! Tony glares at him, but doesn't really mean it. "You really marked your territory yesterday night," he states dryly.

 

"Look who is talking?" Stephen rolls his eyes in mock-annoyance. "I'm wearing a turtle neck for a reason."

 

Tony stirs in his coffee. "It was amazing, Stephen. I'm so happy."

 

To his surprise Stephen's face turns red in embarrassment. Sweet. "Stop talking and eat your breakfast," he mumbles.

 

Tony chuckles.

 

~~~

 

"What's this?" Stephen asks with a blink when he takes out a thin but long box. He opens it, his eyes widening while he does so. "Tony, you bought a whip!?"

 

Tony shrugs. "I stumbled over it while on my shopping trip. It looked pretty."

 

"You said you wanted to buy a few pans and a new sweater! How did you stumble over a whip?"

 

"It's a talent, a gift. I just know how to shop well."

 

"You bought a whip because it looks good?"

 

"Yeah, just look at the design of it," Tony grins. "It looks so high class."

 

"You went to a sex shop?"

 

"No, I went to an erotic supply shop," Tony tells him. "You know, last week got me thinking. Remember how we watched Shades of Grey?"

 

"Yeah, and we both found it horrible, turned it off and switched to Transformers because Peter recommended it. Not sure how to feel about that movie either to be honest."

 

"Exactly, but then you said, if I don't stop overworking myself, you might tie me to the bed and punish me," Tony tilts his head. "It got me thinking."

 

"Tony, I didn't exactly mean like..." He waves around with the whip. "...that."

 

"I knew you would look hot when you do that! Your stoic expression and the color of the whip suits you perfectly!" Tony beams.

 

"Are we really part of the same conversation at the moment?" Stephen urges. "I mean, I’m amazed by how your brain works, but it feels like I'm in another universe right now, and talking to Tony 2.0. Do you actually hear what I'm saying?"

 

"I then thought further. Like, maybe you would like to try something fun...like this," Tony apparently decided to ignore him. "But obviously you can't use your hands! But I'm not a fan of all those weird paddles - wood you know? I don't like it. But leather! I saw it and knew, this is something I could find hot. Also," he grins. "I've heard, my butt is my best body trait. Which is why I always do some extra workout for it~"

 

"Tony..."

 

"Or don't you like my butt?" Tony furrows his eyebrows in highest concentration. "You don't find me... oh dear, sorry Stephen!"

 

"No!" Stephen blurts out. "Your butt is perfect. I could spend hours giving attention to it."

 

"Really?" Tony beams.

 

Stephen gives up. Also, it's true, Tony's butt is perfect. "Fine," he sighs. "We can give it a try."

 

Tony's lips tug into a smirk. A well-known grin actually.

 

Stephen frowns. "Wait a moment, you just completely manipulated me!"

 

Tony smirks. "Do you want to punish me for it?~"

 

Against his own intention Stephen has to chuckle suddenly. He has the craziest partner ever, but he loves it that way. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it took me forever to write this. Funny enough I had the scene with Tony going shopping and completely randomly returning with a sex-toy written first ^^ 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! As always your feedback and comments are appreciated and loved ♥
> 
> Next chapter will focus on Peter again!


	6. Strange Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in a bad mood recently. A very bad mood. Stephen begins to feel annoyed by his attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather family focused, and more about the relationship between Peter and his two "dads"

Peter is in a bad mood.

 

At the beginning Stephen wasn't concerned about it, because Peter is a teen for Christ's sake, and it's normal for them to act... weird sometimes. Tony isn't too concerned either first, but after weeks of Peter being gruffly, annoyed and impolite even, Stephen feels his worry grow and his patience fade more and more daily.

 

Tony handles the situation better. Not because he is necessarily the more patient person, but somehow he is more relaxed than Stephen is, and he has his temper under better control. Well, maybe in a way he _is_ more patient.

 

Stephen is convinced Tony will somehow deal with Peter and they can go back to actually being nice to each other… because that’s what Tony always does when it’s about the kid. What he didn't expect though is that Tony asks him – out of all! - to talk to Peter. "Maybe he will open up to you," he says. "Something is off."

 

"Why me?" Stephen wants to know, feeling surprised.

 

"He won't talk to me this time," Tony points out. "So leaving my pride aside I thought you could give it a try. I’m beginning to feel really worried."

 

Stephen tells him that he will suck at it, he just knows he is bad at these things... he has never been good with talking to someone, making them open up. This is such a bad idea, it has catastrophe written all over it – Peter's recent attitude rubs him the wrong way, and up to now he decided to stay rather out of it, because he knows he will just snap at him when he says one more wrong word towards him or Tony.

 

He is not a chilled and understanding talker.

 

He is not a talker!

 

"You are talking to me," Tony grins after Stephen spent half an hour explaining to him how wrong of a choice he is to talk to a kid.

 

"You," Stephen grumbles, exasparated. It feels like he just wasted half an hour of his life for nothing. "As much work as you are, you are also irritatingly easy to talk to."

 

Anyone else would have been pissed, but Tony just grins. Because Tony understands, and he knows what Stephen wants to say. It‘s why they work. But other people aren‘t like Tony, and they won‘t understand him.

 

"Is this your way of telling me you want to make out later?" He approaches Stephen with a smirk curling around his lips. "Doctor, please examine me~"

 

"You are so silly sometimes," Stephen’s lips tug into a smile, while he wraps an arm around Tony's hips, pulling him closer.

 

~~~

 

He shouldn't have agreed to do it. He sucks at it. It's just because of Tony's persuasive ways of asking that he said yes.

 

But he should have known better. He is not patient enough for a cranky teen.

 

~~~

 

Peter drops his bag in the hallway before he slumps down on one of the kitchen chairs.

 

"Hello to you too," Tony grins, apparently feeling amused about it this time.

 

Peter sighs. "Hi."

 

"Have you eaten?" Tony asks further, like he doesn't even notice Peter's terrible mood.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Really?" Tony raises his eyebrows. "What?"

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah, what did you eat?"

 

Peter frowns. "A sandwich," he finally says.

 

"With or without salad?"

 

"With."

 

"Ham and cheese?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"With an egg on it?" Tony inquires further and Stephen suddenly finds him more brilliant than ever before.

 

"Sure."

 

"So you had a tuna sandwich with tomatoes? Great."

 

"Yeah, I did," Peter answers automatically before he blinks. "Wait... what?"

 

Tony sighs. "Eat something properly. Stephen and I had chili with rice."

 

"I'm not hungry," Peter answers, in a tone which strains Stephen's nerves immediately.

 

"You need to eat something," Tony insists. "I can't let you go without food in your system."

 

"I'll eat later," Peter huffs.

 

"Just have a bit."

 

"I said I'm not hungry!" Peter snaps. "Who are you to tell me when to eat!?"

 

Stephen puts his cup aside and stands up. He has had enough of it. "Don't use that tone towards Tony," he warns.

 

Tony waves his hand. "It's okay."

 

"No it's not okay," Stephen huffs. Tony does everything for the people close to him, he deserves that people treat him with respect. "You deserve some respect," he says out loud.

 

Peter rolls his eyes.

 

"And don't roll your eyes at us!"

 

"Let's talk about this later," Tony says carefully. "We can have coffee and tea meanwhile."

 

Stephen ignores him, eyes fixed on Peter. "Apologize to him," he orders.

 

"What for?" Peter huffs.

 

Stephen tries to keep his voice even, but he realizes himself he sounds more pissed than he originally wanted to show. "For yelling at Tony."

 

"No!" Peter looks at him defiantly.

 

"No?"

 

"No!"

 

"Is that your last word?" Stephen notes how Tony sighs quietly next to him, but he ignores him.

 

"I'm not going to apologize," Peter huffs, eyes sparkling stubbornly.

 

Stephen crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Fine, then go to your room and stay there."

 

"What?" Peter stutters.

 

"I said," Stephen repeats, voice warning. "Go to your room and stay there until I tell you you can come out." He must have looked intimidating enough because Peter doesn't say anything else. He just stands up, ready to leave. "And take your bag with you," Stephen orders.

 

Peter grabs his bag, stomps out of the door and closes it behind him loudly.

 

Before Stephen can follow him to ask what the heck he is thinking, Tony grabs his wrist and holds him back. "I think it's enough now," he says softly. "Come on, Stephie, have some coffee with me instead. You look like a Nazgul!"

 

“A what?” Stephen asks confused. Tony just rolls his eyes, and instead of an answer points at his cup.

 

Stephen sighs, battling with himself for a moment before he takes the offered cup with coffee. They both fall silent for a while.

 

"You know," Tony says after a while, half joking half serious. "When I said you should talk to him, this wasn't quite what I had in mind."

 

"I know, but I just couldn't leave it at that," Stephen argues. "Not again."

 

"It doesn't matter Stephen..."

 

"Yes, it does!" Stephen huffs. "Everyone who belittles you or looks down on you, has to take it up with me. Even if it's Peter or you yourself. You hear me?"

 

"When you say it like that," Tony blinks, blushing slightly. "You are kinda hot."

 

Eye to eye with Tony Stephen feels his anger vanish slowly. He stretches out his hand, touching Tony’s cheek softly. "Didn't quite go according to plan, did it?"

 

"No," Tony chuckles. "But when does it ever? We are more the guys for spontaneous actions anyways."

 

~~~

 

Stephen watches the news on Tony's fancy flat screen. He has no idea how that thing works but Tony has set it up so that he just needs to press two or three buttons at best. Stephen isn‘t paticularly bad with technology, but Tony‘s gadgets surpass his knowledge by far.

 

He turns his head slightly when he sees how Tony is warming up a plate with food. "What are you doing?"

 

Tony is clearly amused. "What does it look like?"

 

Stephen switches off the TV. He almost forgot that Peter didn't eat anything all day. He is a kid, he needs food, Tony is right. To his surprise though Tony hands him the plate. "Here you go," he says.

 

Stephen blinks. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

 

Tony stares at him for a moment, before he raises his eyebrows. "I mean, you could eat it yourself, I guess, but I would rather prefer for you to bring it to Peter. I'm going to the workshop meanwhile. I need to get some work done."

 

"I should..." Stephen looks at Tony horrified. "You think I should go and talk to Peter? Didn't you remember what happened just two hours ago?"

 

"Oh, I do," Tony sighs. "I was there. Remember?" When Stephen continues to just look at him, Tony takes a deep breath. "Okay, I know you believe this is not your thing, but you were the one who began to get down to this problem. So you need to finish it. Also you grounded him, so it can only be you."

 

"I'm not good at this, Tony."

 

"Says who?"

 

Stephen blinks. "Anthony, you were there when I battled it out with him!"

 

"Yes, and it doesn't prove anything, aside that you are more stern and short-tempered than I am." Tony shrugs. "Families argue. It happens. He is only 15 and you were right to tell him off. So now don't chicken out."

 

Stephen chuckles slightly. "Fine." He takes the plate. "Any advice."

 

"Yeah, don't yell at him this time or he will get stubborn and defiant again," Tony answers bluntly. "And _listen_. Take that from someone who had to learn this too while handling the same teen."

 

"I'm never yelling," Stephen argues.

 

"That's because you are the type of guy who can yell without raising his voice." Tony smirks. "Not that I don't find that interesting sometimes. Use this voice on me in bed and I might do whatever you ask from me."

 

Stephen raises his eyebrows. "Oh," he says, giving his voice a certain edge while he bends down to kiss Tony's forehead. "Is this a promise?"

 

"Try me later tonight and you will see~"

 

~~~

 

Stephen knocks at Peter's door. "It's me," he says, and after a moment. "I'm coming with a white flag and food. May I come in?"

 

He hears some rustling before Peter's voice comes from the other side. "Yes."

 

Stephen opens the door with his elbow, noting how Peter is sitting on his bed, a book next to him. It's the same one he read yesterday and Stephen can tell he didn't even read a bit in it.

 

Peter avoids to look him in his eyes. "Where is your white flag?" he asks, sounding nervous.

 

Stephen shows him one of the tiny umbrellas Tony tends to stick into their ice cream. "Does this count?"

 

Peter takes it, smiling carefully, while making place on his bed. Stephen sits down next to him. He puts the plate on Peter's lap. "Tony will kill me if you don't eat this. So please spare us both the blood bath."

 

"Okay," Peter agrees, much to Stephen's surprise. He was prepared for a battle, but Peter obediently takes a few bites.

 

He wonders what he should say now - jeez, he should have asked for more advice - when Peter beats him to it. "Do you think-" He looks flustered all of a sudden. "-That Tony is mad at me too?"

 

Stephen blinks, once more taken by surprise. "What?"

 

"Do you think he is angry... or I don't know... disappointed... or sad?"

 

Stephen tilts his head, wondering how to answer. "It's difficult to tell," he finally says honestly.

 

"Hm?"

 

"With people like Tony it's difficult to tell when you hurt them because they have been hurt a lot and are used to hiding it."

 

Peter looks at him in shock. "But I didn't mean to hurt him!"

 

"I'm not saying he is hurt right now."

 

"But-"

 

"I'm saying you _could_ hurt him. That's a huge difference. I don't think you did, but it is important for you to know that you could have this effect on him."

 

Peter falls silent. "I fucking hate these assholes who are mean to him."

 

"Yes, me too, but please hate them without cursing."

 

"Sorry."

 

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Stephen asks. "Throwing a hissy fit is normally not your kind of thing."

 

Peter sighs. "It's nothing."

 

"Really?" Stephen raises an eyebrow. "So nothing is the reason you are snapping at us constantly?"

 

Peter looks embarrassed. "It's hormones."

 

"Okay, next excuse?" Stephen looks at his watch. "How many of these have you coming?"

 

Peter lets out a dramatic sigh.

 

"Come on, Peter," Stephen squeezes his shoulder. "It's just me. We were stranded on a planet together, remember? It can't be worse than that?"

 

"Parents' evening."

 

"Huh?" Stephen blinks, dumbfounded. "Care to elaborate?"

 

"Some kids..." Peter pauses. "Kind of pick on me, sometimes. Because I have no parents. I don't care... mostly. But I don't know..."

 

Stephen frowns, feeling his anger bubble inside him once more. Assholes.

 

"It kinda annoyed me and then I snapped, and told them I do have a father. That Tony is like my dad. I know I shouldn't have said that. But now there is going to be the parents' evening... and life sucks."

 

Stephen takes a moment to process all the information. This is the reason for everything? "Why didn't you tell us? One of us can definitely go to this event. I'm actually pretty certain that Tony would go for you, and I’m also sure he would love it."

 

"I don't want to be a burden," Peter mumbles meekly.

 

Stephen blinks before he chuckles. When Peter looks almost insulted, he smacks the back of his head. "Are you kidding me? Come one, Peter, you know better than that! An event with tons of oblivious people and Tony can throw on his best suit, march in there, make a dramatic announcement about how you are his kid, with everyone almost fainting in front of him because this is Tony Stark," Stephen grins. "He will love it." And he will be happy that Peter sees him as his father figure.

 

Peter rubs the back of his head where Stephen smacked him. He looks slightly confused. "I didn't see it like that. But... maybe... maybe you are right?"

 

"You know I am right" Stephen pauses. "Don't call yourself a burden ever again or I will tell Tony, and he will come for you then."

 

"Please don't," Peter begs. "He is scary when he is angry."

 

"Really?" Stephen asks, not able to hide the interest in his voice. "Scarier than I am?"

 

"You have no idea," Peter explains. "He is the type of guy who needs forever to snap, but ones he does you are in huge troubles. Ask him about the time when he took away my suit."

 

Stephen tilts his head. He really needs to do that, he thinks. A story he hasn't heard yet.

 

"What about you?" Peter asks carefully.

 

"What about me?"

 

"Are you still mad at me?"

 

"Yeah," Stephen answers dryly. "Very."

 

"Oh come on," Peter complains but has to chuckle slightly. He falls silent immediately afterwards. "So, do you think Tony is angry?"

 

Stephen shakes his head.

 

"Do you think... I don't know... you said it's hard to tell if he is hurt or not, but do you think he is? Do you think-"

 

Stephen gets up. "Come," he orders.

 

"What?"

 

"I said you should get up. Let's go."

 

"Really?" Peter blinks, before he smirks. "Stephen, you grounded me for less than three hours?"

 

"Well, if you prefer me to be stricter, you can stay grounded the whole week."

 

Peter's eyes go wide. "Forget that I even said something!" he hurries to say, much to Stephen's amusement.

 

~~~

 

Tony is in his workshop, just like he said he would, bent over something that looks like a tiny... bird... robot... weapon.. Stephen has no idea what it is.

 

"Tony," he says, mainly to announce them and not to startle Tony while he is doing something dangerous.

 

Tony turns around, his forehead is furrowed slightly in concentration and his hair is a mess. He looks cute like that. His gaze shifts from Stephen to Peter.

 

"Tony," Peter stutters, shifting around nervously.

 

"Could you bring me the hammer?” Tony asks, pointing at the box next to table close to the door.

 

"This one?" Peter mutters.

 

"Yes. And the drill." When Peter reaches out for said device, Tony shakes his head. "The other one."

 

Peter follows his instructions, taking everything to Tony.

 

"Okay," Tony says. "Do you see this little screw?"

 

Peter nods. "Yes."

 

"We need to remove it."

 

"Should I hold it?"

 

"Please."

 

Stephen decides to leave them alone. They are definitely going to be alright.

 

 

~~~

 

"You know," Tony laughs slightly. "You are going to be the end of me."

 

"Why is that?" Stephen asks curiously.

 

"Remember last week? When you called me out for letting Peter do whatever he wants. I'm too soft and blah blah. The words sponge cake and marshmallow fell, if I may remind you."

 

Stephen frowns. "Is there a question somewhere in your rambling?"

 

"Two hours. You grounded him for two hours." Tony laughs. "I'm dead. Who acted like a marshmallow here?"

 

Stephen blushes slightly. "It's just... kids are so complicated." He pauses. "Almost as complicated as you are actually."

 

"Excuse me," Tony snorts. "Did you want to fuck me tonight after the parents' evening. If yes, you need to put more effort into it."

 

"If it was for me I would have waited for you at home anyways."

 

Tony grins. "Come on, it's going to be fun."

 

Stephen smiles slightly. "I know that you will have fun, this is why I am coming along."

 

"To see me having fun or how I make the whole bunch of idiotic parents and teachers shut up?" Tony asks with a grin.

 

"Both."

 

Tony does not disappoint his expectations. He walks into the room, immediately having all eyes on him and engaging in a conversation. It seems like he is leading a normal, casual talk, and not trying to indirectly put his foot down. He is good at that. Effortlessly so. The other parents are basically glued to his lips. "I'm so proud of Peter," Tony says casually, a hand brushing over his Versace suit. "He is smart and an overall good kid."

 

"We all are proud of him," one woman, apparently one of Peter's teachers, exclaims. "I'm so thankful to have him in my class."

 

Stephen leans against the wall, watching the scene, smiling slightly when Tony gets to the point of telling everyone that Peter is indeed like a son to him.

 

~~~

 

Stephen has debated it with himself for a long while already, if he should do it... or not. He doesn't want to do it, but he feels like he owes it to Tony. And whenever he sees Tony and Peter together, he realizes that he just can't ignore doing the right thing.

 

The next time he is about to go home from the Sanctum he drives to the Avengers’ main quarter first. It's not difficult to find the right room.

 

"Hey."

 

Steve jumps a little when he sees him. "Stephen, you almost gave me a heart attack."

 

"I'm sure that's not possible."

 

Steve looks at him in worry. "Did something happen? I mean with Tony? Is he okay?"

 

"Yes, of course he is," Stephen answers, surprised. "Why do you think he isn't?"

 

"Because you are here," Steve says quietly. "You would never come to me when it's...nothing."

 

"I just wondered, Steve."

 

"About what?"

 

"Are you seriously never going to tell Tony?" Stephen asks bluntly.

 

Steve looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

 

"You do know that Tony thinks he was just an affair to you. I know, he liked you more than you liked him, but there is a difference between having feelings, which are not strong enough, and just using someone." Stephen states bluntly, annoyed. "Do you really think it's okay that Tony thinks you just used him?"

 

Steve grows pale all of a sudden. Stephen sighs, he knew it. "How did you... What? No, Stephen, it's better that way. I-"

 

"Listen," Stephen interrupts him. "As for me I could completely live without you talking to Tony or telling him what it meant to be with him. But as things are Tony is truly convinced that he was just a quick fuck for you. And although he never mentions it, I know the thought hurts him. It's..." He pauses. "It's been a long path for Tony, and there were many bumps in the street. He is the type of person who will never admit how much heart he actually puts into the things he does, including his relationships.. It also means he got hurt a lot on the road. And you are seriously convinced that it's okay for him to believe he was just a random outlet for you? Like any hooker from the street?"

 

Steve looks down to the ground for a moment. "Stephen," he says quietly while looking up again. "I didn't know. I honestly thought it would make everything easier for Tony if I didn’t talk about the things which happened between us… It’s been two years. So long. I thought it would make it easier for us if I didn’t mention them anymore.”

 

"The reason I came to you instead of the other guys on the list is because among them you are the only decent guy." Stephen adds, nodding towards Steve before he opens a portal so he can leave. He turns to look at Steve again. "He deserves better. I think he deserves to know the truth."

 

 

Stephen's heart and mind feel a lot lighter when he comes back home. Previously he was always scared of Steve's former position in Tony's life, but he isn't anymore. Tony loves him, he knows that. But he also knows that deep inside Tony felt crushed by his relationship with Steve. He should know the truth.

 

Tony is not home yet, but he has written him a note.

 

_Hey hot magician,_

_Picking up Peter. This kid "forgot" to tell me he was out with Ned. Now there is no taxi picking him up._

_Prepare us some popcorn, okay? I want to watch the Kardashians - I miss hearing you complain :P_

_Love, your hot boyfriend_

 

Stephen chuckles softly and decides to prepare them dinner. He is sure none of these two have eaten anything proper for the whole day. He waits a bit, apparently it takes longer for them to come back home.

 

When he has waited an additional half an hour, he takes his phone dialing Tony's number.

 

But he doesn't pick up. There is no message from Tony either. He dials Peter‘s number, but his phone doesn‘t even ring.

 

Stephen knows it immediately. Something is off.

  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! And, just to set things straight immediately: Tony and Peter disappearing has nothing to do with Steve (I just realized the timing is a bit awkward, Stephen comes back from Steve, and then everyone is gone ^^ But it has nothing to do with Steve) 
> 
> What do you think about Steve's and Tony's past relationship? Stephen wants Tony to be able to leave the past behind, and to feel more worthy, which is why he talked to Steve. Does this make sense? I think deep inside Tony still feels insecure and thinks he is just not worth of being loved, because Stephen is the first one who even showed him love. 
> 
> And lastly I have a thing for family drama inlcuding my favorite characters, so I had to include a bit. I hope it wasn't too dramatic. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter ♥ Thank you for reading! And as always: Your comments are more than appreciated and loved ♥


	7. Strange Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is searching for Tony. Meanwhile Tony tries to find out who abducted him and Peter, and why.

 

Stephen doesn't waste any more time. He can neither reach Tony nor Peter, and he knows Tony would never do that to him... and just disappear. Other people would maybe tell him he is overreacting – maybe these two just stopped at a hamburger restaurant and grabbed some food – but Stephen knows this isn't case.

 

He just knows.

 

~~~

 

Steve and Natasha look up in surprise when Stephen appears out of nowhere through his portal. They are sitting in front of a card game with two glasses of wine in front of them. Steve looks slightly nervous immediately. "I didn't expect you so soon again," he says in surprise. There is slight insecurity in his voice, and in any other moment Stephen might have dwelled on it for a few seconds, because Captain America is fucking insecure in front of him. But he has other priorities now!

 

"Tony disappeared," Stephen says without further introduction.

 

Natasha frowns. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, he didn't come back home tonight, nor did Peter. The last thing he told me was he would pick Peter up and then come back." Stephen shakes his head. "But he didn't. That's why I am here."

 

Steve and Natasha exchange a confused look. “Is this unusual?” Natasha asks carefully. “Is Tony normally such a domestic type of person? Is there no chance he and Peter went to grab something to eat on their way?”

 

Stephen thinks of Tony’s sticky note, and suddenly he feels sick to his stomach. "I know something bad happened," he tells them, feeling how every fiber of his body is getting tensed. "I just came to you because with you I can find him faster." Shit, he doesn’t normally rely on help, especially not from Steve Rogers, but knowing that Tony is alright is his top priority right now. The hell with his own pride.

 

The other two look worried all of a sudden – apparently the news sunk in. "I'll gather everyone immediately," Steve says, suddenly sounding more hurried.

 

"But it doesn't make any sense," Natasha asks further. "Tony is strong, he would find a way to defend himself. So...why?"

 

"They have Peter," Stephen mumbles, voice bland. Somehow they got Peter, and he can't use his spider senses or do whatever he normally would do. Which means Tony can’t do what he normally would do, because he would never let something happen to Peter.

 

"Shit," Steve curses.

 

Tony would do anything to keep Peter safe.

 

Anything.

 

Stephen feels sick all of a sudden.

 

 

~~~

 

The tiles below his fingers feel cold. Tony tries to shift his body slightly, feeling an excruciating pain going through his body. When he tries to move further, his arm gets tugged back by the restraints around his wrists.

 

They tied him up. Awesome.

 

He feels pissed. To an extent he never felt before. And helpless. Again, to an extent he never felt it before. Normally he would have found a way out here, he would have either manipulated these assholes in some way, or would have played his time and mind wisely and built something, anything. He escaped Afghanistan after all.

 

But they got Peter. And Tony has seen how well they tied him up. He can’t use his arms and hands. And one wrong move from him and they will kill him.

 

Tony can endure some pain.

 

The assholes who abducted him tied him to a chair to beat him up. They didn’t even ask questions. Tony has the weird feeling they actually don’t want anything, instead of revenge maybe. Or they are just a bunch of sick bastards. He doesn’t know yet.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Stephen tries to meditate, go through all possible options that could have went down, to find out what led to Tony and Peter being… anywhere. There are countless options though, and he grows more and more anxious with any passing minute.

 

“They found his car!” Bruce suddenly yells towards him. “F.R.I.D.A.Y was able to track it.”

 

Stephen’s eyes snap open. Thank god Tony is obsessed with all these technical stuff Stephen only understands to a certain extent. His car and basically everything he owns is so full of all kind of gimmicks that it drives Stephen nuts normally. This time though he is eternally thankful for it.

 

“I let F.R.I.D.A.Y track his car,” Rhodey analyses with a frown once Stephen joined him and Bruce. “Seems he got to where he wanted to pick Peter up. It’s close to Peter’s favorite kebab shop.”

 

“And then?” Stephen asks.

 

“He abandoned it.” Rhodey pauses. “He didn’t get pulled out of it or anything. There are no signs of any violence.” He frowns. Stephen can tell how pissed he is that something happened to his best friend, and he feels thankful for that. Rhodey has always been Tony’s most loyal friend. “Apparently he got out of it and then...”

 

“He left on his free will,” Steve muses. He has already sent the others out to check on the car and to track Tony’s mobile, which they later found close to his car. Now they are strategically searching… old fabric halls, somewhere where you can hold a kid with superpowers and hide one of the strongest Avengers well enough not to give them any possibility to escape.

 

Stephen looks at them for a while, his mind working on his own for a moment. He lets it happen, allows his thoughts to go into different directions. That’s what he is best at after all. Then something hits him, a small thought first, a tiny spark of an idea. But once it gets bigger... “Damn it! I got the wrong approach,” he suddenly blurts out. “Fuck me!”

 

“What do you mean?” Rhodey’s eyes are on him immediately.

 

“I was concentrating mainly on Tony all the time,” Stephen hurries back to his place. “But they got Peter before they had Tony. I need to find Peter’s timeline, then it will cross with Tony’s! Where did the kids go to? The more precise the information, the faster I am!”

 

Rhodey hurries to his phone. “I’m calling Ned. Information comes asap! And then-” His glare is almost deathly. “Someone will die. I can’t believe I let something happen to Tony again.”

 

“ _You_ feel guilty?” Stephen mumbles. “What am I supposed to say?”

 

 

~~~

 

 

The door gets opened again, the light from the corridor so white it hurts Tony’s eyes. He almost doesn’t realize how a hand grabs him and tugs him long.

 

It has been pitch-black around him all the time. He tries to keep his mind at this dark place, and lets the darkness linger longer. He has trained this for years, to keep his mind at one space exactly. And since he is with Stephen, he caught some tricks. Stephen is better at this than anyone else. Concentration, focus, meditation.

 

Tony’s thoughts go to a more dangerous trail of thoughts again once he thinks of Stephen, and thinks about what he would lose if he died here.

 

Fine.

 

He is definitely going to make it out of here!

 

He made it out through way more shit.

 

He dropped out of a fucking wormhole. Survived in space. And in a desert.

 

He put up a fight the last time they started to beat him up, mainly to save his dignity, but he doesn’t do so this time. He lets them come as close as possible, so that his fingers can grasp some fabric and-

 

 

~~~

 

Tony spits out blood. The irony of it all.

 

He is Iron Man. Yet he tastes iron in his mouth now.

 

He waits until there is silence outside of the room they are keeping him in. Doesn’t need anyone to disturb him now. He shakes his sleeves a bit, until a small item drops out of it. Idiots, he thinks, you thought I would just let you beat me up like that?

 

So what do they have here?

 

It’s still pitch-black around him, but he can feel the device beneath his fingertips. It’s a pager. He switches it own, glad to notice that it works, and that the display gives him so light.

 

He should be able to hack it.

 

 

~~~

 

 

By now Tony knows they either want him or Peter. And he doesn’t know what to hope for. If they want Peter, they will let him survive, but God knows what they will do to him. And if they want _him_ … what does this mean for Peter?

 

Tony frowns. They got Peter. Did they catch him too because they were afraid he would look for Peter? But the others are probably searching them too now…

 

Did they capture Peter as a trap to catch him? Tony furrows his eyebrows. Why do they want him? If they wanted him dead, they would have killed him already. Although they beat him up, they never crossed a certain a line. They didn’t ask for money either, or for Tony to build something for them. They are not blackmailing him into doing something.

 

Which means…

 

 

Gracious god. Please let it be a terrorist, not a creepy stalker!

 

 

 

 

When the door opens again, Tony expects the masked men to drag him out again, but to his surprise there is someone else with them this time. An older guy, accompanied by his masked brainless idiots. Tony frowns. Who the heck is this?

 

He coughs violently before he can talk. “What...” his voice sounds hoarse. “...do you want?”

 

The man smiles slightly, nodding towards one of his men. Tony tries to rob away from him, but doesn’t get far. The guy kneels down in front of him. For a moment Tony thinks he is holding a gun, but then he feels the volts jolting through his body.

 

 

~~~

 

 

When Tony’s senses are back, they are almost alone. It’s just the creepy old guy and the taser-dude.

 

The old creep kneels in front of him. “Do you know who I am?”

 

Tony stares at the man. He has no idea. His face looks mildly familiar, he probably saw him once at a party or a bigger gathering. But honestly, he doesn’t even know the name to this face. And he has no strength to answer.

 

“We met at the last party.” The guy reaches out his fingers, touching Tony’s forehead lightly. “You were so beautiful.”

 

Great, he really attracts the weirdest people ever! All that fuss because someone found him hot!? In any other moment this would be hilarious. In any other moment Stephen would have teased him endlessly for it. What a pathetic creep to spend so much money on kidnapping a kid and holding them captured here. He almost feels personally insulted at being abducted by such an idiot!

 

He just smiles though. “You were so scared of me…” he coughs. “That you had to beat me up and taser me to talk to me….”

 

The man’s eyes glint. “Mere precaution.” He turns to the taser-dude. “Undress him!”

 

FREAKING NO!

 

Whatever senses have left Tony before, they are back in an instant. He has never seen his body as a temple or anything, he has had his fair share of loose affairs, but he is not going to let this guy lay a finger on him, at least not without a fight.

 

He kicks out several times, hitting the taser dude hard. The old creep calls his other men, but Tony doesn’t give a shit. Stephen has taught him to appreciate himself more, he is not letting this go now. Not without a damn fight!

 

He feels someone kick his stomach, and step on his arm, and he can swear the bones of his arm are cracking. There are voices yelling something.

 

Tony spits out blood again, coughing violently. His head hurts.

 

At least, don't hurt Peter, he thinks.

 

There is more yelling. He can swear one of the guys suddenly leaves. But he doesn't know for sure. Didn’t count them.

 

He feels his mind drifting away. It's cold, and then it's warm again. And cold. Warm.

 

He sees Stephen all of a sudden.

 

His eyes. Looks directly into his eyes, into this pair of deep eyes which radiate so much knowledge and understanding. It’s a nice dream.

 

"I will cut you assholes into pieces!"

 

Tony feels confused. Who is talking? What is happening?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I was constantly feeling tired. But I'm feeling better now and already working on the next chapter :-)   
> I honestly didn't want to drag the whole abduction thing out too long. I love a bit of angst, but in this story I really want my boys to feel happy (for most of the time ^^)


	8. Strange Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of talking in this, so be warned *lol*

 

 

The light hurts Tony’s eyes when he wakes up again. So do the white walls. Second worst place in the universe, right after Titan.

 

A freaking hospital.

 

He shifts around a bit, feeling how his eyes tear up from the sudden light.

 

The light gets dimmed a bit all of a sudden. “Is it better like that?” He can hear a well-known voice, and then he feels a hand touching his arm softly. “Tony.”

 

Tony blinks a few times, feeling how his senses slowly return. “Stephen?” His eyes search his partner, feeling relief flooding his body when he feels Stephen’s hand taking his.

 

“I’m right here.”

 

Tony nods tentatively, still trying to grasp the situation. His mind goes back to a few hours ago, when he was caught by this sadistic creep and they were able to get him because they had Peter- His eyes snap open. “Peter?" Tony breaths out, his heart racing. He can feel Stephen’s hand touching his shoulder reassuringly, but he barely notices his surroundings.

 

“Tony, listen to me!” Stephen’s voice slowly reaches his mind. "He is fine, Tony. I swear he is."

 

Tony lies back again. “Really?”

 

“I swear. I wouldn’t lie to you,” Stephen says earnestly. “The doctor gave him some sleeping pills to make him sleep a bit. He is not hurt. They didn’t even touch him. You on the other hand...”

 

"I've had worse," Tony tries to ease Stephen’s mind. "Afghanistan was worse. The torture there was dragging out a lot, and it took forever for me to escape."

 

Stephen looks sincerely upset.

 

"Sorry," Tony stutters.

 

"You don't need to apologize," Stephen mumbles. "It's not you I'm mad at." He pauses, reaching out his hand to touch Tony’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Tony, I didn’t want to make you feel bad. What can I do for you now? Is there anything you want?”

 

“I never thought I would ever say this line,” Tony mumbles. “But for starters you could kiss me.”

 

Stephen chuckles. “Of course.” He bends forward, kissing Tony softly.

 

Tony feels warmth spreading through his body immediately. When he wants to deepen their kiss, he feels a stinging pain starting from his lips, then jolting through his whole body. He winces.

 

“I’m sorry,” Stephen calls out immediately. “Are you okay?”

 

“What the heck just happened?” Tony asks surprised. He tries to figure which part of his body actually hurts now, but it’s quite difficult to tell.

 

“Have you looked at your face yet?” Stephen asks.

 

Tony shakes his head, carefully looking to the side and at the small mirror at his bedside table. His face looks… creative, like someone put all shades of blue and purple all over it. “JESUS!” Tony exclaims. “How could you kiss that?”

 

“You still look beautiful!” Stephen insists.

 

Tony snorts and pats Stephen’s arm. “Thank you for lying.” He pauses. “How is the rest of my body doing?”

 

“Cracked some rips.” Stephen explains carefully. “And you are bruised pretty bad.”

 

“Did I break something?” Tony wants to know. “When they kicked me around while I tried to snatch their pager, it felt like something broke. And at the end someone stepped on my arm.”

 

The glance in Stephen’s eyes goes dark and hard for a moment, but he regathers his senses fast. “Nothing is broken, but your arm got strained.” His expression gets softer. “And you will be happy to hear that you broke quite some bones too, honey.”

 

“I did?” Tony asks in surprise.

 

“There was one dude with a taser. Seems like he accidentally tasered himself,” Stephen explains.

 

Tony smirks. “Well, they needed a whole troop of guys to control and fight me.” He sighs. “I can’t believe this happened though.”

 

“You were very brave,” Stephen says softly. “It’s only thanks to you that Peter didn’t get hurt. You threw your phone away deliberately, didn’t you? I wondered first why they didn’t break it, why it was just lying close to your car.”

 

“I thought when I left it there, you might realize that they had Peter first,” Tony explains. “And then you might be able to find us faster.

 

“It worked,” Stephen says fondly. “I was going through your timeline first, but you gave me a new idea that way, and I searched for the point where yours and Peter’s timelines crossed.”

 

“And then?” Tony wants to know.

 

“Well, we finally had some faces and names. And then we got your signal. It was so smart of you to hack that device. F.R.I.D.A.Y caught your signal immediately.”

 

“I knew you would find me,” Tony says quietly.

 

“I could have been faster,” Stephen says bitterly.

 

“Stephen...” Tony shakes his head. “You did whatever you were able to do. You found me within hours.” Stephen doesn’t seem too convinced, but apparently he has decided not to argue with Tony now. The privilege of being sick. “So, what about Peter?” Tony inquires further, feeling worried again. And guilty. The kid was only in this because of him after all. “Did they drug him so much that he is still asleep? Or do you think my face will traumatize him?”

 

“He is in a room a few doors further. He should be awake soon.” Stephen tilts his head, smiling slightly. “Your face might traumatize him a bit though,” he teases softly.

 

“I can’t believe I let that happen,” Tony admits quietly. “I should have protected him better.”

 

“Tony,” Stephen’s voice sounds more serious now. “You didn’t do anything wrong! You know that. All three of us are targets to evil people, all we can do is to try our best to be there and look out for each other, but we can’t prevent everything from happening. Look at you, you would have done anything to protect Peter.”

 

Now it’s Tony’s turn to stay quiet. “Let’s talk about his later,” he finally says warily, not ready to quite face this yet.

 

Stephen sighs, but gives in. “I wasn’t the only one looking for you,” he admits all of a sudden.

 

The change of subject gets Tony’s interest immediately. He nods his head carefully. “I know. It felt like more people were coming to save us. Although I remember your threat towards these assholes the most. Cut them into pieces, huh?”

 

Stephen raises his eyebrows. “I did better things with them~”

 

“Oh, opened one of your portals?” Tony grins.

 

“My secret,” Stephen says grimly. “And their leader... I am afraid he didn’t survive it. Not that I regret it.”

 

Tony nods contently. “The creepy stalker-dude was such a coward to begin with.”

 

“Wait...what?”

 

Tony blinks. “Huh?”

 

“I mean… he stalked Peter?”

 

“No,” Tony sighs. “He stalked me. Because he found me hot. He was trying to rape me, but I wouldn’t let him. That’s when you appeared.” He has said it before he could think properly and filter his words. He would have never told Stephen otherwise. Stephen has furrowed his eyebrows, it looks like there is an actual storm appearing on his face. “I mean, it wasn’t...” he pauses. “Stephen,” he finally begs. “They are dead anyways. Let’s not… I mean…”

 

“I’m sorry,” Stephen hurries to reassure him. “I didn’t mean to make you feel worse.” He takes a deep breath. “If you want to talk about it, I will listen and not freak out, I promise.”

 

Tony wonders if he should tell him again that he had worse things happening to him, but he figures it would make Stephen feel more upset and worried. Instead he pushes for something else… something quite interesting. “So, you and Steve worked together? Never thought I would live to see that day.”

 

"I have to admit, Steve helped me a lot." Stephen sighs. "I will try to remember this." He pauses. "Occasionally."

 

Tony's lips twitch into a smile, and to his surprise Stephen looks content all of a sudden. Like this was exactly the expression he hoped for. They get interrupted by Tony’s doctor though, and Stephen leaves them alone for the check up. “I’m going to check on Peter meanwhile,” he promises Tony.

 

 

 

~~~

 

When Stephen sees the image of Tony in front of him, lying on the cold tiles of this cell, he feels sick and angry, and mere wrath. If it wasn’t for Tony and for Tony probably not appreciating him taking cheap revenge, he would have killed them with his bare hands.

 

The fact that this sick dude even wanted to rape Tony makes Stephen even angrier. And guilty. He should have been faster in finding Tony. It took too long, and was almost too late. He failed him. He failed both of them. And then in there in the hospital room he failed him again, because Tony obviously felt guilty when he saw Stephen’s reaction. He shouldn’t feel guilty, none of this was his fault, Tony handled everything great and he has every right to talk about what happened and to show his true feelings.

 

Stephen needs to have his own feelings better at check. He doesn’t want to burden Tony with his guilt.

 

One thing though he can do to make Tony feel better.

 

He walks into Peter’s room without knocking, sitting down at the chair next to his bed. Peter’s whole frame is covered by a huge blanket.

 

“I told Tony that you are still asleep, just so you know.” Stephen says bluntly. “Because if he knew you were awake and didn’t come to visit him, he would believe it’s his fault. And that you hate him for it.”

 

Peter’s head appears from under the blanket. “What!?” he asks, sincere shock in his voice.

 

“He will think you will blame him for what happened. For being abducted together with him.” Stephen pauses. “He probably already thinks it. So-” He looks at Peter. “Do you? Think it’s his fault.”

 

“No! Why would you even think that!?” Peter exclaims fiercely, setting Stephen’s mind at ease immediately.

 

“So, why are you not rushing to see him?” Stephen asks softly. “What’s the problem, Peter? Tony is next door, he is awake, admittedly he needs some recovery, but he will be fine again. Why are you not in there?”

 

Peter grows pale, looking away from Stephen.

 

“He is going to believe it’s all his doing, and that he failed you. He has enough things he blames himself for, I don’t want another one to add to the list, especially one as awful as this.”

 

“It’s all my fault,” Peter suddenly blurts out. “Not Tony’s. It’s mine.”

 

Stephen blinks. “Excuse me?”

 

“It’s my fault,” Peter repeats. “It’s… I didn’t tell you or Tony that I would go out with Ned, and instead told Tony I was at school. And he came to pick me up. I...” he pauses, tears in his eyes. “It’s my fault. I’m so sorry. Without me they wouldn’t have gotten Tony. And he knows, it’s because of my stupid decisions… I… He probably doesn’t want to see me...”

 

Stephen needs a moment to swallow all the information. He is not sure what to say to Peter now, he feels like whatever he has to say, will sound empty to Peter. He has to try though. “Pete…”

 

“I know what you are going to say,” Peter interrupts him.

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“It’s not my fault. It would have happened anyways, on a different day maybe, but...” Peter blinks his tears away. “Today it happened because of me.”

 

Stephen is at a loss of words. Instead of talking he switches from sitting on his chair to sitting at the edge of Peter’s bed. He pulls him into a hug. It feels a bit awkward, but he has to be doing something right because Peter clings to him immediately. “I know you won’t believe me, but it’s not your fault, Peter. The dude was a crazy stalker. If he hadn’t gotten you today, he would have gotten you tomorrow to lure Tony to come along.”

 

“I just caught a glimpse on Tony,” Peter mumbles. “When you guys came for our aid. And he looks so...”

 

“I know,” Stephen says softly.

 

“What should I say to him?”

 

“You could tell him what you told me,” Stephen suggests. “Or just ask him how he feels. Be there. Whatever you say is going to be alright. But you can’t run away from it. You know how Tony would take it if you avoided him. He would never believe me if I told him the reason. He would always believe it’s his fault.” He smiles. “In a way the both of you could exchange your guilt. Maybe trade it against something cute?”

 

Peter chuckles slightly.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Natasha says quietly while she puts flowers into a vase. The whole gesture and situation is almost surreal… a bit grotesque even. As if he is still dreaming.

 

“Good enough,” Tony says blandly, still amazed by the whole image in front of him.

 

Natasha looks sincerely worried. “What you did was very brave, Tony”

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. “Really Natasha? You too? Aren’t you embarrassed?”

 

She looks at him, an eyebrow popping up, then she grins. “Fair enough.” For a moment she stands there in silence. “Tony,” she says after a while. “I never meant to betray you, I hope you know that. At that time I just wanted to stop us all from fighting. And I don’t know...”

 

Tony needs a while to grasp what she is talking about. It came way too sudden. “There was no way you would have fought Steve,” he comments after a while. “Not saying it didn’t hurt when you changed sides, but I was surprised you even were on mine in the beginning.”

 

Natasha sits down on one of the chairs, looking at her fingers. “I didn’t know you and Steve were a thing before. Steve told me only recently,” she finally admits. “Had I known, I would have tried a lot harder to get us all on one side again.”

 

“I doubt you would have been able to do that,” Tony says quietly. “It was always quite difficult between us. And we weren’t dating for real, you know.” He shifts a bit to sit up properly, trying not wince at the pain coming from his waist and chest. “It’s not like we were in a relationship,” he explains. “Steve never saw us that way.”

 

“I’m not sure,” Natasha answers warily. “He is not half-assing things normally.”

 

“Nat,” Tony chuckles. “I know the difference now. Stephen would never do that to me, and I would never do it to Stephen. I’m not thinking about Steve in that way anymore, so there is really nothing to talk about here.”

 

She nods. “So, do you want to hear a detailed story now about how Stephen sent your abductor to the dessert and then opened another portal for an alien-dinosaur to appear and hunt him? It was hilarious to watch.”

 

Tony beams. “Yes! Tell me everything! I’m dying to know.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

When Tony opens his eyes again after a few hours of sleep, he sees a well-known frame slumped down on the chair next to his bed. “You look like you are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders,” he says with a soft chuckle.

 

To his horror Peter looks up at him and then burst into tears.

 

Wow, he doesn’t know what’s going on today. But another very dramatic reaction. He sits up a bit, trying not to wince too visibly. “Okay, come a bit closer. I can’t come to you, so you have to come to me.”

 

Peter doesn’t move an inch. “It’s all my fault,” Peter mumbles. He sounds sad and guilty, and it makes Tony’s heart ache.

 

“No, it isn’t, unless you worked together with the guys and set up the whole thing.” Tony raises his eyebrows. “If you did that, I’m very disappointed in you for having thought of such a weak plan. Too many holes to escape through.”

 

“Of course I didn’t!” Peter complains. “I would never do such a thing!”

 

“See, then it’s not your fault.”

 

“But I should have told you where I was.”

 

Tony looks at him for a while. He sighs. “Peter-”

 

“You know, it’s true,” Peter interrupts him, almost sounding angry when he does so. Tony can sympathize with that feeling, really, he has been there too. He has been there a lot. And he knows every reassurance just sounds like lies

 

“Fine,” he gives in, deciding to take Peter’s worries seriously. “Maybe you made a poor decision. That’s true.”

 

Peter looks almost relieved by his agreement. “I did.”

 

“But-” Tony continues.

 

Peter rolls his eyes.

 

“Hey,” Tony raises his eyebrows. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. I’m not finished yet!”

 

For a moment Peter blinks, before he nods.

 

“If you feel bad about lying to us or if you feel guilty because you broke our simple rules, we can talk about this. We can settle this easily.” Tony shifts a bit, pretending to try to get out of his bed.

 

Peter’s eyes widen. “What are you doing?” he stutters.

 

“Since you are not coming to me, I have to come to you,” Tony shrugs.

 

“No way!” Peter frowns. “Just stay there.” He hurries to grab his chair and pull it right next to Tony’s bed.

 

Tony pets his head. “But your decision is completely unrelated to what happened to us.”

 

“Stephen said that too,” Peter says quietly. “But it doesn’t matter what could have happened on another day, today it was because of me.”

 

Tony shrugs. “And tomorrow it might have been because of Stephen. Or because of me. Yesterday it was Rhodey’s fault. And the day before Wong’s. The problem is the life we are leading and not necessarily one poor decision we make.” Tony grins. “Or do you really think a teen sneaking away to hang out with his friend is so unusual.”

 

“No...” Peter admits.

 

“It’s just unusual because you are Spiderman, and because you live with me and Stephen, and because we have our second identities too. We make small mistakes every day, and each of these mistakes can lead to something more dangerous.” Tony pauses. “It’s the reason I stomp down to my workshop after a fight with Stephen and not get drunk in a bar where a weird punk could attack me.” He shrugs. “I don’t think who we ware should stop us from leading a normal life though.”

 

Peter blinks. “Yes, I somewhat see your point,” he admits warily.

 

“It’s also not meant to be free pass to doing stupid teenage stuff daily,” Tony points out with a grin. “Let’s just be a little more conscious from now on, okay?”

 

Peter smiles slightly. “I will try,” he promises eagerly.

 

“While you try, you could already practice by getting me a decent cup of coffee,” Tony sighs. “I have to rely on you, because my busybody Doctor-boyfriend wouldn’t understand this basic need of me. But if I have to drink one more cup with chamomile and fennel tea, I swear I’m going berserk.”

 

Peter grimaces. “Ugh, consider it done.” He grins. “There is a cafeteria on the top floor, I will sneak something in for you.”

 

Tony winks. “That’s my boy.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

“A rare face,” Tony tries to joke.

 

"I thought I would never see you again, Tony," Steve blurts out.

 

“Okay, that’s what I call a dramatic entrance, Cap.” Tony blinks. “I’ve gone through a lot worse. Why is no one actually listening to me today? First Stephen, then Natasha, then Peter, and now you. Everyone is being so dramatic, it’s not a fucking competition!”

 

"I know,” Steve admits. “But...Shit, I was really scared. I... And then I realized I would have let you go without telling you the truth."

 

“What kind of truth?” Tony wants to know.

 

“You weren’t just a quick fuck for me,” Steven admits quietly. “I loved you. And a part of me hoped we would get together again. I just didn’t know how to deal with...us… back then. I don’t want you to feel like I just used you and that you were only good enough for quick sex. Maybe my feelings weren’t strong enough in the end, but they did exist.”

 

Tony stares at Steve, trying to take in all the information. He sits up a bit. “Steve...” he pauses. “You never said anything.”

 

“That’s true. I-”

 

“No, wait.” Tony interrupts him. “Let me process this first. So… you are saying two years ago when we broke up, or quit our arrangement or whatever you want to call it, and I was implying we could continue it and become...more, and you didn’t react to them… you actually didn’t mean it?”

 

“I let you go,” Steve says quietly.

 

“You _let me go_?”

 

“I thought it would be better for you if I let you go,” he explains.

 

Tony stares at him for a long while. He isn’t quite sure how to react to Steve’s word. Is he supposed to be angry now, annoyed, understanding, relieved? “Steve, what do you think of me?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What do you think of me, what’s your opinion on me?” Tony urges. “Just as a friend. What do you think of me as a person?”

 

“You are strong,” Steve says after a while, still confused, but at least he seems to make an effort to answer. “And intelligent. Snarky, yet also funny and caring. You look lost sometimes, yet you always seem to know what you want. You look sad sometimes. Stubborn. You make your own decisions.”

 

“Do I?” Tony inquires sharply.

 

“Sorry?” Steve asks in confusion.

 

“Am I making my own decisions?” Tony asks bluntly. “Because up to now you didn’t let me decide for myself.”

 

“What?” Steve’s head snaps up. “Tony, that’s not true!”

 

“You said it yourself,” Tony furrows his eyebrows, feeling annoyed now. “You let me go. You thought it would be better for me. Yet you never asked me what I would think about it. Don’t you think you were being really unfair?”

 

Steve looks at him in shock, his hand brushing through his hair. “You are right,” he finally admits, much to Tony’s surprise. “You are right. I can’t say anymore than how sorry I am.”

 

That’s the difference between him and Stephen, Tony thinks. Stephen accepts his decisions, he would never just do something and decide something for Tony without getting Tony’s say in it. To him Tony is a reliable, whole person. “To imagine we could have ended up together,” Tony muses. “It’s been a wish I had until a while ago, but now it feels weird even trying to imagine us together. Like an outer body experience” He pauses, feeling a twinge of guilt. “I’m sorry Steve, I didn’t mean to say that you would have been a horrible choice…”

 

“But I wouldn’t have been a good one either,” Steven concludes.

 

“I love Stephen,” Tony tells him openly. “The way he treats me is a whole new experience to me. He doesn’t even see Iron Man or Tony Stark in me, for him I’m just Tony. It’s hard to explain.” He smiles fondly. “But sometimes he asks me completely random questions, like what kind of ice cream I like. Or if I have ever been to London. And he could google it, you know? But he would never. He wants to hear things from me and get to know me, and he...” Tony blushes. “I’m sorry, Steve.”

 

“You love Stephen,” Steve concludes. “More than you ever loved me.” He smiles slightly. “He is a good guy, Tony. And he understands you and he is able to give you something I couldn’t. I am happy for you, you know?”

 

Tony smiles slightly. “You are an important friend to me, Steve.”

 

“You too, which is why...” Steve pauses. “You deserved to know the truth, as Stephen told me.”

 

“Okay,” Tony raises his hand. “Wait a moment. You are telling me that Stephen - my Sorcerer-Stephen- went to you and told you you should tell me you loved me?”

 

“If you say it like that, it sounds a bit more embarrassing than it was.”

 

Tony blinks. “Wow, one surprise after another.” He smiles slightly to himself, who would have thought that out of all Stephen would urge Steve to act and be honest towards him.

 

He got himself a good man, really.

 

 

~~~

 

It’s only one day later that the painkillers and drugs wear off slowly. The initial adrenaline rush of being saved and being surrounded by those he loved the most slowly wears off too, and Tony’s mind – cleared of all the haze – is beginning to think sharper again. With it comes the obvious worries and the realization of what has happened.

 

His stomach clenches painfully every time he remembers, so he tries not to… but his mind has its own will and tends to take him back to that pitch-black room and the masked men surrounding him.

 

Tony is almost relieved that the doctor suddenly puts a stop to any visitors, claiming that Tony needs some rest. Only Stephen is allowed to stay around him. Tony was whole-heartedly thankful for all the people who worried about him and helped to find him. Rhodey visited him too, and out of all his visitors, he was the one – aside from Stephen and Peter – who Tony felt the most relaxed with. Rhodey just knows how treat him and act around him, he didn’t push him into talking about what happened, he didn’t comment on his health, didn’t say how worried he was, he was not dramatic in any way. He was just there, talking to Tony about a new TV show, about a date he had.

 

And it felt so good for Tony to be able to switch his brain off for an hour and just engage in a normal conversation. Only Rhodey can do that, he thinks, be that way with him.

 

Once Rhodey was away, some of the other Avengers dropped by, and Tony felt thankful, he really did.

 

But also so tired.

 

And so sick of everything that happened, he felt like throwing up.

 

He needed all of his concentration to engage in a conversation. Or even to listen.

 

Then his doctor suddenly put his foot down and shewed everyone away, telling them to come back tomorrow or better – his words not Tony’s – the day after.

 

It’s only Stephen who remains. He has made a few arrangements and sent Peter off home. Once he returns though, he sniffs slightly. “Does it smell like coffee here?”

 

Tony shrugs. “I guess one of my countless annoying visitors today drank one. None of you guys has any consideration to a sick person!”

 

“Who else but you drinks coconut latte?” Stephen frowns, curling his nose further.

 

“What are you?” Tony complains. “A dog?”

 

“I can’t believe you!” Stephen scolds, his eyebrows furrowed. “Who did you bribe into bringing you this disgusting unhealthy drink!?”

 

Tony flushes slightly. This time it wasn’t Peter, but Natasha. “Not you, it seems. My cold-hearted boyfriend doesn’t understand me.”

 

Stephen crosses his arms in front of his body. “Tony!”

 

“I just needed my coffee, Stephen,” Tony argues.

 

“Then at least drink it black!”

 

“Why would I do that?” Tony shakes his head. “Black coffee tastes disgusting.”

 

Stephen furrows his eyebrows. “The doctor also told me that you hardly ate anything today.”

 

“I did,” Tony protests.

 

“Half a piece of dry bread and some coffee don’t qualify as food,” Stephen admonishes.

 

“Jeez,” Tony grumbles. “Are you and that annoying doctor of me really plotting behind my back?”

 

“Yes, because you look awful today! For Christ’s sake, you really can’t be trusted to look after yourself, not even now!” Stephen huffs.

 

Tony frowns and turns away from him. “I need sleep now, so please leave.” To his horror he feels tears dwelling in his eyes. Fucking hospitals, they always make him feel antsy.

 

For a moment it’s all quiet around him, then he hears some rustling. “I’m sorry,” Stephen’s voice sounds softer now while he touches Tony’s shoulder carefully. “It came out wrong. I didn’t mean to yell at you, especially not now and here. I was just…” He pauses. “I’m sorry, Tony. I know I’m pushing you a lot, but I need you to eat properly to regain your strength.”

 

Tony shrugs, not trusting his voice to say anything.

 

“Okay, how about I tell the nurse to get you some soup? Just a bit. And a smoothie. You like those, don’t you?”

 

Tony takes a shaky breath. “I could try.”

 

Stephen squeezes his shoulder softly. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

He needs more than one. Seven to be exact. Tony counted, for a moment scared that Stephen wouldn’t be back, that he would just tell the nurses to get him the food, and then go home, because Tony told him to leave.

 

“They will bring you the soup in a few minutes.” Stephen slips into the room again, a glass with juice in his hands. “I got you a berry smoothie meanwhile.”

 

Tony sighs, giving in to his fate for now. It’s not like Stephen will let it slide if he doesn’t at least try to drink. He takes a few sips from his glass. It doesn’t taste too bad, a bit bland though, like everything here.”

 

“Okay,” Stephen puts the glass aside when Tony lies back again. “For now that’s okay. But I expect you drink more later.” He pauses. “Can I stay, Tony?”

 

“It’s not like you would leave anyways, even if I told you so,” Tony says gruffly, trying to hide how relieved he is.

 

Stephen doesn’t say anything, his fingers just rubbing over Tony’s shoulder softly. His touch feels so soft and careful, he smells like his usual shower gel and… it’s so different to two days ago when he was still locked in and that dude- Tony feels cold all of a sudden, shivering slightly. “Please stay,” he finally breaths out. “Don’t leave me alone.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Stephen says, voice quiet and reassuring. “I’m staying here the whole night.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so finally, finally!, Steve came clear about his feelings. And I think now that Tony knows Steve saw him as more than just a sex-buddy, he can now completely let go of his past. 
> 
> I know there was a lot of talking in this here and a lot of mending broken relationships and trying to deal with guilty feelings, but I promise in the next one we'll have a lot of comfort and hugging and Stephen being there for Tony.   
> I think at the beginning of this chapter Tony just felt relieved that he and Peter came out of everything alive, but now that the intial relief wore off, he will probably feel a lot more... intensely. He will have Stephen at his side though. Stephen has sorted his thoughts now and knows how to react and help Tony. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, despite the massive talking ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading! And as always, comments and reactions are loved ♥


	9. Strange Recovery II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is still recovering. Stephen tries to help.

 

 

“You know what I have been thinking?” Tony looks at Stephen with a frown. “Wanna take a guess?”

 

“No. Experience taught me that you are highly unpredictable,” Stephen answers dryly. “Yet I am sure you are telling me anyways.”

 

Tony glares at him, half-heartedly so. It’s obvious he doesn’t mean it, he is just being playful. “I just had my check-up, and my doctor gave me a whole list about what not to do! This sucks, Stephen.”

 

“I know, Tony,” Stephen says softly. “You hate taking a break and not be able to fight or go on missions, but-”

 

“That’s not what I am talking about,” Tony interrupts him. “How are we going to have sex!?”

 

Stephen blinks. “What?”

 

“With my face being bruised, I can’t blow you. And with my rips being cracked I can’t get fucked, and I can’t fuck you either.” Tony frowns. “This is a problem, you know?”

 

Stephen stares at him. “Wow, every time I think you can’t surprise me anymore, here you come.”

 

“I have been thinking about this for two days straight,” Tony frowns.

 

“You really did?” Stephen asks in surprise. "That's how bored you were?" When Tony looks at him with a frown, he sighs. “Okay, okay,” Stephen raises his hands. “I got it. Let us think about it. I can still use my hands. I know they are shaking, but I can use them.”

 

“Oh,” Tony smirks. “And you use them so well. I love your hands~”

 

“Now you are exaggerating,” Stephen rolls his eyes and raises his hands again. “These hands? They are shaky and shivering, and I had difficulties even handling simple things.”

 

“I mean it,” Tony says earnestly. “It’s because they are shaking that you are particularly careful with them. All your touches are well thought through. You don’t even know how your hands feel… so good.”

 

Stephen swallows. Okay, this is getting more serious than he thought. “I,” he licks his lips. “I can still blow you,” he smiles teasingly. “And there are toys to use.”

 

Tony beams. “Right,” he nods eagerly.

 

Stephen snorts slightly, not able to hide his amusement. Then he stretches out his hand to grab Tony’s neck and pulls him closer into a kiss. “Come, you tiny crazy man.” Tony throws him a half-hearted glare, but then leans into the kiss willingly.

 

“Just so you know, you are the only one who is allowed to insult me,” he mutters.

 

Stephen chuckles. “I feel honored,” he teases, his fingers brushing through Tony’s hair. The bruises on his face are healing slowly, but the path to recovery is always a tiring and long one. “I’m so happy I finally can take you back home tomorrow.”

 

“Me too,” Tony admits. “I hate hospitals.”

 

“I know,” Stephen says softly. “Thank you for keeping it together so well, Tony. I know you hate it here.”

 

“Well, you did manage to get me out earlier than expected,” Tony admits. “I just thought I should suck it up for once and behave like an actual adult.”

 

“I pulled a few strings,” Stephen admits. He carefully rubs his thumb over Tony’s temples. “Promise me you will listen to me at home and be a good patient. I want you to heal properly”

 

Tony sighs slightly. “I will try.” He pauses, his lips tugging into a teasing smile. “Besides, you are good at scolding me, so if nothing else helps you can rely on one of your lectures.”

 

Stephen snorts slightly. “I think I will run out of lectures soon then.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you will come up with something on the spot,” Tony teases.

 

“Yeah, and at the end of this month I will have several grey hairs in addition.”

 

“Don’t worry, grey hair looks great on you.”

 

“Is that so?” Stephen pulls his eyebrows up.

 

“Yes, makes you look hot.” Tony pauses. “Which brings us back to our original topic.”

 

Stephen chuckles fondly. “You really are a crazy guy, Anthony.”

 

“Well, I’m your crazy guy, so bear with it.”

 

Stephen smiles warmly. “Yes, don’t worry, I will.” He cups Tony’s cheek carefully, avoiding the bruise right below his eyes. “And it just so happens that I’m very proud of my crazy guy. You are so strong.”

 

“Now _you_ are exaggerating,” Tony complains, obviously trying to dismiss Stephen’s words.

 

Stephen ignores his attempts to chance the topic. “Not at all. And I will tell you as often as it needs for you to believe it.”

 

“Stephen...”

 

Stephen presses a kiss against his temples. “You were so brave.”

 

“But-”

 

He kisses his eyelids softly. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Tony groans. “God, fine, I’m awesome, now shut up.”

 

Stephen chuckles slightly. “See, it’s not that difficult?”

 

Tony sighs dramatically before he hugs Stephen tight. “Sometimes I’m not sure if my boyfriend is a good guy or… an asshole.”

 

“He can be both,” Stephen points out dryly.

 

Tony chuckles. “I know.”

 

 

~~~

 

Stephen has spent the past thirty minutes bickering with Tony. He has just picked up Tony from the hospital and of course this thick-headed, stubborn guy refuses to let anyone else carry his bag.

 

“I can carry it on my own,” Tony argues defensively.

 

Stephen gets it, he really does. For Tony it has to be awful to rely on someone else so much. He normally does things on his own, always did it that way, and now… Yet, Stephen just wishes he wouldn’t see it as something so negative. “Hey Tony,” he says, voice softer now. Arguing with Tony will get him nowhere, but maybe understanding him will.

 

Tony turns to look at him. “What?”

 

“You know I love you, don’t you?”

 

Tony sighs.

 

“And I don’t mean to patronize you. I know you are capable of doing everything on your own, even when you are hurt. I know this sucks. It really does.” He pauses. “But I don’t want us to go home and have you fall ill again. I don’t want to call a doctor again or worse have the doctor tell me that you need to go back to hospital.” He looks down at his fingers. "I really want to have you close to me now," he admits quietly.

 

“I don’t want to return to the hospital either,” Tony mutters. "And I want to be with you too."

 

Stephen nods and reaches out his hand. With a sigh Tony hands him his bag. “It’s not even that heavy,” Tony mutters under his breath.

 

Stephen feels too relieved to have won their little argument to argue further. “What do you want to eat?” he asks instead.

 

“Good question,” Tony sighs. “Anything that doesn’t taste like bland hospital food.”

 

“Now that doesn’t narrow it down,” Stephen teases.

 

“What would Peter like to eat?” Tony muses. “Is he home for lunch?”

 

“Yes. He wanted to accompany me to pick you up,” Stephen explains, amused. “He generously offered to skip school for your sake.”

 

Tony smiles slightly. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“But in the end he trusted me to be able to get you back home safely.” Stephen shakes his head, torn between amusement and slight irritation. “He is still feeling guilty.”

 

Tony sighs. “His heart is so pure. He shouldn’t be close to me. I will just ruin him.”

 

Stephen frowns. “If you say anything remotely self-loathing now, you will be in deep trouble with me. Just so you know!”

 

“I just meant to say-” Tony pauses.

 

“Yes?” Stephen eyes him insistently.

 

Tony stares at him for a while. “Burgers. I want burgers.”

 

Stephen smirks. “Good boy.”

 

“Wow, for a split second you were really scary.” Tony complains, but when Stephen takes his hand, he smiles. “For the rest of the day you are only allowed to shower me with love and praise.”

 

Stephen raises his eyebrows.

 

“I promise I will be a good patient,” Tony’s lips tug into a grin. “At least for today.”

 

“Look who is back to arguing,” Stephen teases. “Good thing you are cute.” He smiles. “Come, let’s get you home, order some burgers and wait for Peter.”

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

Despite his earlier bravado Tony only manages to eat half a hamburger, and Stephen assumes he only ate it because Peter was there too and he didn’t want to worry him. Now he is lying on the sofa, he fell asleep while watching the news.

 

Stephen switches off the TV and carefully covers Tony’s body with a blanket. He signals Peter to come with him and leave Tony alone to rest.

 

“Is he really alright?” Peter asks in worry once they are in the kitchen. “He seemed to be well first, but then...”

 

“He is still recovering, Peter,” Stephen explains. “And he is on heavy painkillers, they make him tired. Don’t worry too much.”

 

Peter nods tentatively, he doesn’t seem to be overly convinced though.

 

“What are your plans for tonight?” Stephen asks to shift the topic.

 

“I’m here,” Peter answers promptly. “Staying home.”

 

“Really?” Stephen looks at him in disbelief. “On a Friday night?”

 

Peter shrugs. “I wanted to spend some time with Tony. That’s all.”

 

“Is that so?” Stephen muses. “Well, that’s actually a nice thought.”

 

“Can I do something meanwhile?”

 

“No, right now we will let Tony sleep a bit. We can watch a movie later,” Stephen suggests.

 

“Cool,” Peter beams. “I will choose something Tony will like!”

 

Once Peter has retreated to his room Stephen sets up some hot water to make tea for Tony before he joins him again in the living room. Tony registers his presence, it seems, because he opens his eyes slightly. “Stephen...” he mutters.

 

“Yes, I brought tea for you,” he whispers.

 

Tony reaches out his hand.

 

“You want me to stay?” Stephen asks softly.

 

Tony nods.

 

Stephen takes his book and sits down at the edge of the sofa, right next to Tony. He can feel Tony’s head against his legs and his hand on his knee. “Not feeling well?” he asks softly.

 

“Tired,” Tony mutters. “And...”

 

“And?”

 

“I don’t know...” Tony closes his eyes again. “I don’t know.”

 

Stephen doesn’t push him further, instead he brushes through Tony’s hair until his breath goes even again, and he seems to doze off.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“Harry Potter?” Tony can hear Stephen ask in disbelief. “Are you for real?”

 

“Totally,” Peter grins. “Tony will love it. He already watched the first two movies.”

 

“He is right, I did,” Tony agrees. It’s true. Maybe love is an exaggeration, but he found the movies entertaining enough. “Let’s watch the third one for today.”

 

“I should be more surprised than I am,” Stephen mutters his complaint. “And I assume you guys want some snacks as well?”

 

“Yes,” Tony grins. “But I guess, you will not allow me to get ice cream?”

 

“Well guessed,” Stephen answers dryly.

 

Tony chuckles. He feels better than during lunch, not as tired and exhausted and drained anymore. “Just get us whatever you want.”

 

Stephen doesn’t complain, which says a lot in itself. It seems like he truly wants Tony to relax. He is so kind. Other people often don’t see his kindness, but Tony does.

 

 

 

“So, spiderboy,” Tony tilts his head to look at Peter once Stephen left them alone. “You can trick Stephen but not me. Why are you staying at home for real? On a Friday night?”

 

“I wanted to hang out with you guys,” Peter stutters.

 

“Right,” Tony snorts. “Weak excuse. You can do better.”

 

“Tony...”

 

“If you don’t answer me, I will ask you again in front of Stephen,” Tony threatens. “You won’t face a chance against the both of us. So?”

 

“It doesn’t feel right!” Peter blurts out. “I shouldn’t be running around and be happy and pretend like I didn’t do anything stupid.”

 

Tony sighs. “Pete, we talked about this.”

 

“But it didn’t change anything!”

 

“Yes, you are right,” Tony answers earnestly. “Just like it doesn’t change anything that our abductor was my creepy stalker. Do you think it’s my responsibility that this happened to us?”

 

“No,” Peter answers promptly. “It’s not your fault you were stalked by that creep!”

 

“See?”

 

“It’s different though,” Peter sighs. “You should have grounded me. Why didn’t you?”

 

“I think being kidnapped is definitely punishment enough,” Tony explains. He can't help but roll his eyes slightly.

 

“No, take me seriously,” Peter mutters. “I mean it.”

 

“I’m not joking,” Tony looks at him insistently. “I mean it too.” When Peter doesn’t say anything, he sighs. “Let’s say I grounded you for the next two weeks, would that really make you feel better?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

Tony looks at him for a while. “Fine,” he says with all the seriousness he can muster and decides to change his strategy. “You are grounded.”

 

Peter looks at him in slight surprise. “Okay,” he mutters.

 

For a while they both stay quiet, until Tony breaks the silence. “Do you feel better now?”

 

“No,” Peter admits quietly.

 

“Of course you don’t,” Tony frowns. “Because it doesn’t even remotely change anything.”

 

Peter looks down at his fingers. “I’m so sorry, Tony.”

 

“I know, Pete, and it’s fine. It really is.” Tony sighs. He touches his shoulder soothingly. “We all make questionable decisions and choices occasionally. And you are still young, you are learning and growing. You will face a lot of difficult decisions in your future, so don’t look back all the time. You have really punished yourself enough for such a minor mistake. Just let it go, Peter.”

 

“Man,” Peter smiles carefully. “Life is really complicated.”

 

“It gets even worse,” Tony grins weakly.

 

They get interrupted by Stephen. He returns with a plate full of snacks. “What are you two talking about?” he asks curiously.

 

“Nothing special,” Tony smiles. “Peter told me he wants to meet Ned tomorrow.”

 

Stephen looks at Peter. “Do you need someone to drive you?”

 

Peter stutters. “I can take my bike.”

 

“No, someone will drive you,” Stephen says with finality in his voice. “I want you to arrive there safely. What are you planning to do?”

 

“Just video games.”

 

“Really?” Stephen frowns. “No surprise visits to clubs or anything alike?”

 

“I don’t even like clubs,” Peter argues.

 

“How long will you stay?”

 

Peter sighs. “Come on, Stephen...”

 

Tony smiles slightly while he lets Stephen argue with Peter. Obviously Peter faces no chance against Stephen. Heck, even for Tony it’s a challenge to win against Stephen, which makes him love him even more. Stephen challenges him to think out of his box. When he feels like these two argued enough, he intervenes. “Could you be a bit more quiet?” he asks. “I’m getting a headache.”

 

Peter blushes furiously. “I’m so sorry, Tony!”

 

“Me too,” Stephen says, a worried expression gracing his face.

 

“Can we do something for you?”

 

“Yeah, you could both shut up and start the movie,” Tony points out. “And Peter could bring us something to drink. And you something to keep me warm. I’m freezing.”

 

Wow, the benefits of being sick, he thinks, when the other two hurry to fulfill his wishes. Peter almost drops from the sofa while he rushes to the kitchen to get them tea and soda and whatever else he finds. Meanwhile Stephen sends his cloak to cover Tony before he settles down next to him, placing a warm hand on his neck. “Better Tony?” he asks softly.

 

“Hm,” Tony hums. He indeed feels better. Once Peter returns they start the movie. Tony doesn’t really watch it, he just enjoy not being alone and having those he loves around him. Somewhere between the fourth and the fifth movie he falls asleep, only remotely registering how Peter and Stephen discuss if the movie has plot-holes or not.

 

He wakes up hours later in his bed.

 

His senses are on alert immediately. How did he come here? When? Who brought him here? What…

 

His gaze shifts towards Stephen’s sleeping figure next to him, his heartbeat slowing down in relief. Right. Stephen somehow brought him to their bed. He is safe. Everything is alright. He snuggles closer against Stephen, trying to feel as much of his warmth as possible.

 

 

~~~

 

 

There are days Tony feels perfectly fine, and then there are days he feels like all his senses are on alert, and he sees danger everywhere. It’s not even about what happened to Peter and him, he wasn’t kidding when he said it’s nothing compared to what happened before in his life.

 

It’s just… it probably ripped open old wounds again.

 

He wished he could forget everything and just move forward.

 

When he is alone the only thing that helps him is escaping into his workshop. Staying there and just doing something is distracting enough. He feels useful then, and… he can’t think about anything else but his work.

 

“How come you are already working again?”

 

Tony tenses when he hears Stephen’s voice. Shit, he got busted. “I just… I don’t know...”

 

“Oh, Tony.” Stephen sighs, but he doesn’t sound angry. Not even a bit. He wraps his arms around Tony from behind, and Tony curses at himself for involuntarily flinching at the touch. He tries to hide it, but Stephen notices it nevertheless and pulls his hands away immediately.

 

“No,” Tony blurts out. “Don’t… just… keep your arms where they are. Don’t leave.”

 

“Are you sure?” Stephen asks skeptically.

 

“My mind doesn’t let me rest today,” Tony admits. “I… I don’t loathe your touch, never would. It’s just… hard to explain.”

 

“Even if you would loathe my touch at the moment, I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with that. It's impossible to switch off our minds, Tony." He pauses. "You know, I have one wish,” he continues quietly. “One wish only you can fulfill.”

 

Tony takes the bait. “And what’s that?”

 

“I want you not to hide yourself from me. Don’t hide how you feel.” Stephen pauses. “You are not burdening me when you tell me how you feel.”

 

Tony licks his lips nervously. “On some days my body is like… on guard. Like my mind expects to be attacked anytime soon.”

 

“This is not about you and Peter getting abducted,” Stephen concludes carefully.

 

Tony nods. Stephen’s calm approach did something to him though, he feels calmer too, turning around in Stephen’s hug to look at him. “When my mind is like this all I can do is come here and work.”

 

Stephen nods. “I understand.”

 

Wow, this came as a surprise. “You do?” Tony raises his eyebrows. “No lecture? No I-told-you-to-rest? Not even one word of disapproval? I am disappointed, Mr. Doctor!”

 

Stephen rolls his eyes, but he indeed stays quiet, not one reproachful word leaving his lips. “I understand, Tony,” he repeats. Nothing more.

 

Tony feels tears burning in his eyes. Fuck. The last thing he needs right now is to burst into tears. He hates how everything seems to overwhelm him recently, and he hates that Stephen has to see him like that, and that he can’t keep it together.

 

“Why don’t we go on a vacation?” Stephen offers all of a sudden.

 

“Excuse me?” Tony blinks. “When again did we change the topic?”

 

“I just thought… I want to get out of here for a few days, and honestly you look like you could do with a change of scenery too.” Stephen tilts his head.

 

“Where do you want to go to?” Tony asks in slight interest. Stephen’s distraction technique seems to work.

 

“Paris,” Stephen answers promptly. “I haven’t been there yet. And call me cheesy or weird, but I would really like to go there with you. So what do you say?”

 

Tony tilts his head. “Wait, I have to ask my boss if I’m free.” He grins slightly at his own stupid joke. “He says, I can have a few days off.”

 

Stephen smiles. “Let’s plan it for next month. That’s enough time, isn’t it?”

 

“For Tony Stark?” Tony smirks. “Are you kidding me? I could probably book us something for next week.”

 

Stephen rolls his eyes. “Sure, I forgot who I am dating,” he chuckles. “But I really would like to plan it together with you and look forward to it.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a sap,” Tony teases, but his voice sounds way too fond even to his own ears.

 

A trip to Paris with Stephen. Kind of sounds like a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn't update in ages (last update was in March... so it's still somewhat... okay? Okay-ish? ><) but Endgame broke my heart so much, I needed time to recover *lol*
> 
> Now I'm back with a new chapter. And I realized I really need to give these two some alone time. So vacation time it is.   
> So, what do you you think will happen in Paris? :-) 
> 
> Oh, and something else, because I'm curious: Is there any situation between these two you really want to read? I can't promise anything, but I am in the process of planning the next chapters, and then I realized this is my story with the most clicks and kudos. It's just... awesome, I am without words. ♥ Thank you so much!!!! It's actually the reason why I want to know what you wish for and would like to read. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! I realized the sex talk at the beginning of the chapter was super-random. I blame it on Tony - he spent way too many days in hospital XD
> 
> As always your comments and feedback are loved and appreciated ♥


End file.
